A sweet side of dark
by De12now
Summary: AU. When Gum tests Cube to determine if she'll join the gg's a little thing happens that will effect them both. What shall be their outcome. Set during JSR. 1ST JSR fanfic. Please RnR. Rating may go up.
1. An accident

**Okay I was nervous to do this because I suck at describing and I didn't play jet set radio future but I really liked the idea of these 2 mainly because i play with them the most thus I just decided to do around the time of jet set radio. This is a gum x cube fanfic, from how I see them hence prepare for ooc or AU. I'm sorry in advance if you hate this, in fact if you do then go about your day. Anyway I hope you do enjoy and it's not horrid well who knows I may cancel it but I may not cause I prefer to finish stuff that I do so let's just go. Any positive critism will be kindly accepted.**

 **Chapter 1: An accident?**

* * *

The Shibuya-cho bus terminal was course full of the many who live in the area as usual. You can see loads of different individuals around the terminal but 2 stand out from the crowds.

One girl was wearing a green long sleeve shirt that goes down past her waist and acts as a skirt, her name is Gum. Across from her was another girl, in dark pants with a dark shirt that exposes her stomach and a tattoo. Her name is Cube.

"Ready to show me what you can do?" Gum said. Cube gave a thumps up as response.

Immediately, Gum jump and grind on a rail, heading towards the upper walkway, she jumps off the rail and grinds the railing of the stairs, she grinds till she makes it to the other side of the railing, she then jumps off and lands on a roof of the drop off zones. Basically the last challenge route tab had for beat.

Cube then did the route the exact same way as gum.

"Not bad, now try this.

Gum jumped off the platform onto the next one, then the other, then on the other side of the terminal was a billboard, she wall ride the bill board and grind the rails of the walk way back to the start. And Cube copied the run perfectly.

"Alright you got skillz." Gum said.

"Oh, I got mad skillz." Cube stated.

"Alright then, let's really see what you got." Gum said.

Gum was pulling off ticks and moves, cube copied each one she did perfectly. Every trick, every grind, every spray, every time.

Gum was impressed.

"Alright then time to finish this." Gum said.

Cube looked as Gum seemed to take the route she started to test Cube, she grinded the rail across from the walkway but instead of grind to the platform she keep grinding on the walkway to the other side then wall ride the billboard, and grinded the rail below it then grinded the rail on the other side of the street, she wall ride the billboard in front of the Rokkaku van and grinded the rails across from there, then grinded the rails of the walk way then jumped onto the roof of the bus drop off.

When Gum landed she expected Cube to flash another smirk before attempting to copy her run, but she didn't see her standing at the rail near the bikes. She then turned around and saw a girl coming towards her.

Cube was getting confident, so confident that she started mimicking Gum's moves as she was setting the run, but Cube was right behind Gum. And when Gum landed, she expected gum to keep moving, but then Gum turned around.

"Look out." Cube shouted as she sort of crashed into Gum. But they didn't fall over. Actually the crash wasn't actually impactful, both girls was standing up. But something was off. They both saw each other face in face... lips locked. Both girls sort of flinched, but didn't move in face they started to deepen their kiss for a few moments. After a minute they both separated. Gum was 1st respond.

"What.. WHAT was that?" Went Gum with cheeks a showing red.

"Uh we kiss." Said Cube with a little smirk.

"Yes exactly."

Cube was smiling.

"Um, what?"

"You liked it." Cube said.

"No I didn't."

Cube got closer to her face. "You're blushing."

"No, I'm not."

Cube took a step back.

"Well i'll be honest I enjoyed it." Cube said. Gum blushed more.

"So am I part of the gg's now?" Cube asked.

"Yeah you can." Gum said.

"Sweet, I'm sure Combo impressive the others too." Cube said as she winked at Gum. Gum keep silent.

"Right anyway you care to tell me you guy's story." Gum said.

"Actually Combo's got the better details." Cube replied.

"Alright, let's get back." Gum said.

"Sure you don't want another kiss before we get back?" Cube said. Gum blushed.

"No, it was an accident, you were crashing into me." Gum said.

"So we're blaming the crash, you really looked like you enjoyed it tho." Cube smiled.

Cube leaned in.

"Was I your 1st." Cube asked. Gum was silent.

"... I was wasn't I?"

Gum sighed. "Yeah."

"Sweet."

"Whatever."

"Don't be like that, your lips are really sweet." Cube winked.

"Can you stop coming on to me?" Gum asked.

"Only if you kiss me again."

"WHY would I do that?"

"I wanna see if you really enjoyed it or not." Cube went.

"I told you I didn't like you."

"Your voice says no, but your face says yes." Cube smirked.

"If we kiss will you drop it?" Gum asked.

"Sure, if you don't like it." Cube said.

"... Fine." Gum said.

Gum sighed. She moved closer to Cube and placed her right hand on her face. Gum then kissed Cube. They both looked each in the eyes as they kissed, Gum then started to make the kiss deeper and deeper. Then they closed each others eyes. The kiss then got more passionate as it became like a make out session. After about a minute, they broke apart.

"Well, looks like someone did enjoy it." Cube said.

"... Whatever, look we kissed, so what." Gum said.

"No one holds a kiss that long without something going on... have you gotten something for me?" Went Cube.

"No I don't, beside we just met anyway." Gum stated. She had a little blush.

"Yeah you are right."

"Yeah, anyway lets get back." Gum said.

Cube just smiled.

* * *

 **Alright now to be honest I could improve this by a lot but i'll see, for now tell me what you think, is it alright, do you enjoy it, is it stupid. Again I haven't played JSRF I would like to but I don't have an xbox original so yeah... I feel as I should set this as an AU so it can make more sense as ooc may be present. I noticed I really need to be better at describing and setting stuff up. Anyway thanks for reading every review means a lot so I can make this as good as I can. So once again thanks.**


	2. Getting a feel

**So I've decided to continue... yay... anyway I have to sort of build it the relationship between the two so it's gonna be real difficult but I will try. Anyway any positive critism will be greatly accept and let's go.**

 **Chapter 2: Getting a feel**

* * *

It was evening in Benten as 2 members of gg were skating around the area, course it was Cube and Gum. While trying to figure a quick way to show the golden rhinos that they won't go down easy.

 **Plays: Miller Ball breakers-Deavid soul JSR OST**

Cube and Gum were skating around the Gekijomae, trying a game of 1 up, and of course it was still no break.

After Gum set her run, Cube as usual copied to perfection.

"Alright my turn." Cube said as she grinded one of the upper cables down towards the with truck, she then got an idea as she wall ride the bill board next to the truck. She smirk as she did a little trick onto the nearby rail then ended her run.

"There how's that?" Cube stated. Gum smirked.

"Easy."

Gum did exactly as Cube did, she grinded the cable then the white truck, she then wall ride the billboard, she even when for a trick. Then Gum grinded the rail.

"See easy... what are you doing?" Gum said. Cube had a hand on her mouth.

"Hmmm." Cube went.

Gum stared at her...

"Wait..." Gum thought about the run... Oh.

Gum blushed.

"Nice green and white panties you got." Cube said as she winked at Gum.

Gum sighed. Then Smirked.

"What you got next?" Cube said.

Gum went and grinded the truck to the path towards the other part of the Gekijomae. Cube coursed followed. She had no idea of what Gum was planning.

Gum was grinding the rails, and Cube was right behind. She looked at Gum and tried to copy her every move. But Cube got a bit of an idea of what Gum was up to, or what was under her.

Every time Gum did a trick, it would expose her panties. And Cube saw each flash. And she was getting a little red on her face.

And when they where on the walk way above the subway tracks, that's where Gum stood. Cube stop and landed a few yards away. And her face was red.

"So still think you can keep up?" Gum said.

Cube shook her head to get rid of the cobwebs.

"Of course I can." Cube said.

Gum showed a little smile.

"Then check this." Gum said. She turned and then a horn of a train was heard.

The train from under passed, and some wind flows pass. Cube was focused on Gum... then the wind passed and she saw her panties again. Cube blushed as she could see her special place, and a little blood went down from her nose. Gum grinded the rail of the walkway then landed on one of the non moving trains and hit the rail next to it and set her run. She then looked up at Cube, blood around her nose.

"Hey Cube." Gum shouts to the girl. Cube blinked and looked down.

"Giving up?" Gum said.

"No, I got this." Cube said. She was a bit nervous, but was copying Gum's moves, till she got to the train, once she got on the rail and jumped off, Cube flashed a smile towards Gum.

".. You forgot the grind." Gum said. Cube blinked.

"What... you didn't grind anything but the railroad."

"I grinded the walkway then I jumped for the train." Gum stated.

Cube looked down then back at her.

"Someone was checking me out too much." Gum said with a smile.

"No... No I wasn't." Cube said.

"Yes. you. were." Gum said. She smirked. Cube stared at her then smirked.

Gum blinked.

Cube placed her hands on Gum's face and kissed her.

After a minute Cube broke the kiss.

Gum takes a step back.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Gum said blushing. Cube smirked.

"I see you still enjoy my kisses. Cube said with a smile.

Gum stared at her.

"Don't push my buttons." Cube said with a smile.

"Yeah, sore loser." Gum said as she skated on the rails.

"Hey!" Went Cube as she chased after Gum.

And as she was having a color of red as she followed Gum.

"Still up for a challenge or would you prefer to check me out all night?" Gum asked.

Cube got a blush.

"Is it possible for both?" Cube went.

Gum sighed as they went back to the Gekijomae.

* * *

 **YEP ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE... Now I wanted to make this romantic but it's kind of tough considering how i'm trying to do this, should a go a little off road or not, i'll figure something out anyway thanks for reading... Also I know this may seem odd well that's why to expect ooc.**


	3. Race of Attraction

**IT'S BEEN A MINUTE BUT I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, YES A MONTH HAS PASSED BUT I NEEDED TO WORK ON OTHER THINGS AND I FINISHED MY FIRST FANFICTION IN JULY, I ALMOST HAD JUNE THO BUT WHATEVER ANYWAY IF YOU SOMEHOW ENJOY THIS STORY PLEASE FAVORITE AND IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS OUT PLEASE FOLLOW AND WITH OUT WASTING ANYMORE TIME... LET'S BEGIN ONCE AGAIN AND I'M SORRY IF YOU HATE IT.**

 **CHAPTER 3: RACE OF ATTRACTION**

* * *

Kogane-cho the city of the sunset. Many come to enjoy the scenery, while others have other reasons to be there. Below the streets near the sewer were 2 girls. Cube and Gum.

" A race huh?... Think you can really beat me?" Went a confident Gum. Cube smirked with a blush.

"Yeah, if not I wouldn't be challenging you." She said. Gum smirked.

They got into position, they were to race to the upper residential area and spray their mark on a spot.

Cube was ready. Gum felt suspicious. Cube has been around her a lot, one would considered them best friends... but Cube has been doing things that are more than friendly. Gum felt she needed to keep her eye on her.

'What's going on in her head.' Gum looked at the girl. Cube noticed and quickly blushed. Gum blinked.

 **Starts playing: Yellow Beam by F-Fields JSR OST (Fits since it's a race)**

3

2

1

GO

They were both off. They went down into the sewer.

Gum grinded the way down, Cum jumped the stairs.

It wasn't long till they were in the center. Gum was in the lead, thanks to a little slip up on the way in.

Cube needed to get ahead. She looked at the rails. She got an idea. She tried to gain as much speed as she could. Once she got what she could she jumped on a rail.

Gum was closing in on the gap of the walkway. She jumped it but when she did she collided into Cube who was about to jump onto the other rail. They almost fell in, but Cube managed to get a foot on the walkway and grabbed Gum's arm before she fell any further. Gum blinked. She was pulled up.

Gum had a little blush.

"Thanks..." Went Gum. Cube smirked.

They continued.

They made it out of the sewer and into the construction zone.

They were neck and neck as they both jumped over the destroyed cars.

Cube has a little sweat appear on her head. Gum was starting to beat her.

They were closing in on the upper residential area, it's about to be a down hill rush.

Cube had to figure something out. They soon jumped a small gap and were on their way down.

They had their spray cans ready. Cube had to do it.

She moved closer to Gum. They jumped and landed. Cube smirked.

She reached her right hand back and smacked Gum's ass.

"AAAAYYEEE!" Gum went as she jumped. Cube acted. She gain as much speed and went for a huge jump.

Gum was rubbing her butt. She looked and saw Cube far ahead. She glared.

Cube landed and started to Spray. Gum caught up but Cube had finished. Cube smiled.

Gum landed and glared at her. Cube did her victory dance.

Gum was eyeing her up and down as Cube finished celebrating.

Cube was laughing.

"The look on your face." Went Cube.

She was laughing till she noticed the look on Gum's face. She blinked.

"Gum... um i'm sorry I... um..." Went Cube. Gum started to head to the lower residential area.

"Hey wait." Went Cube as she started to follow, but before she reached the lower half. Gum pulled her against a wall.

 **That mid section before you hit the lower level.**

Cube blinked.

"No need to get rough I said sorry." Cube said.

"THE HELL?!" Went Gum.

Cube blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why.. do you keep doing these things to me, you keep looking at me at weird places, and sneaking kisses in, and grabbing my body, THE HELL!" Gum went.

Cube gulped. She didn't mean to make her this mad.

"Tell me... why..."

Cube tried to think of something but couldn't. Her face looked as if it lost all it's blood.

"Does my body amuse you?" Gum said.

"No..."

"You jealous?"

"No..."

"Then what..."

Cube gulped.

"It's just... I can't say it." She went.

Gum blinked.

"Well you best do, seriously are you sure you're not gay?" Went Gum.

Cube froze.

"I never told you my sexuality." Cube said.

Gum blinked.

"Oh, well..."

"Well what?" Cube went. She was getting nervous.

"Are you gay?"

"GEEEEEEEE!" Went Cube as she blushed red.

Gum blinked.

"Cube... are you?"

"Um... uh."

Gum took a step back.

"Cube... are you or not?"

Cube brought her index fingers together and soon rubbed the back of her head.

Gum went wide eyed.

"You are gay!" Went Gum.

Cube was full red.

"UUUUUHHH... I...I... I GOTTA GO LATER!" Cube went as she jumped down and skated off.

Gum blinked.

"She's... gay..." Gum went. She blushed as she rubbed her butt cheek that was smacked by Cube. She soon jumped down and skated off in the residential area.

A boy was overlooking the scene. He smirked.

* * *

 **THIS STORY IS SHORT IT'S GONNA BE AROUND 10000-20000 WORDS SO YEAH WHATEVER I'M JUST A BAD WRITER ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW I KNOW I AM ASKING ALOT FOR YOUR TIME BUT IF YOU WANNA BRING HATE TO ME PLEASE JUST PM IT'D BE BETTER, COURSE YOU HAVE FREEDOM TO DO AS YOU PLEASE SO YEAH AND I KNOW I BROUGHT THIS THING ON SO SUDDENLY BUT I SUCK AT ALOT OF THINGS ESPECIALLY BUILD UP, MAYBE I'LL DO MORE CHAPTERS THAN I PREVIOUSLY THOUGHT... WE'LL SEE ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING. ALSO BEFORE I FORGET WHEN I DO A STORY I ALWAYS HAVE A QNA AT THE END SO IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS DON'T BE QUIET ABOUT IT.. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING.**


	4. Truth

**HEY, I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL TO ENJOY I MEAN IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE STORY YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE SO YEAH, ANYWAY I WANTED TO ASK SOMETHING, IF SOME OF YOU SOMEHOW REALLY LIKE THIS STORY AND DECIDE TO MAKE FAN ART THEN PLEASE PM ME, I WOULD LOVE TO SEE IT AND I WOULD MAKE MY OWN, IF I COULD DRAW... ANYWAY LET'S GET STARTED.**

 **Chapter 4: Truth**

* * *

Cube was skating around Shibuya cho. Gum wanted to meet up. It was clear as day to the blush on her face that she was nervous.

 **Starts playing: Bout the City by Reps**

Cube was grinding the walkway of the bus terminal. She then went to central street and was skating up the hill.

'I'm so damn nervous...' Went Cube in her head. She reach the high point of the hill and started to do tricks on the way down. She starts remembering when she and Gum 1st kissed.

She smiled. Her lips are so sweet.

Cube was in the intersection. She was heading for park street. It was when she reach under the overpass did she see her. She stopped moving.

She gulped. It was Gum.

 **Almost said Cum**

Cube was blushing as she tried to skate past and collect her self. She went back to the underpass, but Gum wasn't there. She blinked and started to skate around for her. She checked the flood fill (that area below park street) she wasn't there. She went to the playground. She wasn't there either.

'Where is she?' Cube thought.

Some one then tapped her shoulder. She blinked turned around and it was Gum.

"Oh Hey!" Went a blushing Cube. Gum smiled.

"Hey... up there." Gum pointed to the overpass. Cube blinked. They went.

Cube was trying to calm herself without Gum noticing her nervousness.

Gum sighed.

"Alright Cube... I get it." Gum said.

Cube blinked.

"You...You do?"

"Yes, all this... foreplay. these kisses and stuff I totally understand.." Gum said. Cube clapped her hands together.

"Really?"

Gum nodded.

"I've decided..." Gum paused.

Cube smiled.

...

Gum then laughed.

Cube blinked.

"Hahahahaha ha ha sorry... ha.. I get it, you like to joke and play." Gum said. Cube blinked.

"What?"

"It's cool Cube, honestly I know about having a little fun with one another besides... i'm sorry about considering the fact that you're gay." Gum laughed.

Cube had her head low.

 **Song stops**

Gum was still laughing.

"I mean to be honest I was worried there, I mean there's no chance of you being gay I mean you don't even seem gay at all, haha."

Cube was still silent.

"And even if you were... I wouldn't date you actually." Gum said.

Cube stood still.

"I mean we're both girls... So there would be no chance... Cube I mean you're a cool chick but seriously... Cube?" Gum went.

Cube was starting to shake.

Gum blinked.

"Cube... you okay?"

 **STARTS PLAYING: JUST GOT WICKED BY COLD (I MAY INCLUDE LYRICS)**

Cube was shaking and started to show tears.

"Cube?"

"I am..." Cube said.

"What?"

 **I CAN TASTE YOUR INNOCENCE, YOUNG AND SWEET LIKE MOTHER MADE YA**

Cube was starting to cry. Gum was blinking.

 **EVERYTHING FROZE IN TO ICE THESE**

"Cube?!"

 **MOTHERFUCKERS**

Cube snapped.

"I AM GAY!" Cube shouted to Gum. Gum froze.

 **JUST GOT WICKED**

Gum started in disbelief.

"... You... you're gay?" She went. Cube nodded.

"WHAT?! UH BUT HOW WHAT?"

Cube was trying to fight her tears. She was never one to cry, but this one did it.

 **WELL I CAN'T EXPLAIN THIS LITTLE MAN TAKEN OVER**

Gum stood there blinking.

"Cube?" She went.

"I've had a crush on you for some time.." Cube said.

 **CAN'T EXPLAIN THE WAY THAT I FEEL**

Gum stared.

 **WELL I CAN'T EXPLAIN THIS LITTLE MAN TAKEN OVER CAN'T EXPLAIN THE WAY THAT I FEEL**

"I knew when I was young that girls interest me more than guys... they were okay but I just loved girls more, and when I came out things were hard, but when I rolled with Combo and Coin, they didn't mind at all." Cube went.

Gum had her mouth open in surprise.

"And when we came here to join you guys... I wasn't expecting..." Cube froze.

"Expecting what?"

"I... I wasn't expecting to see someone like you." Cube went. Gum blinked.

"When I saw you... I fell in love with you right there, you were so stunning, your green outfit and your helmet that covers your blond hair, exposing some of your locks... the way I saw you move when you were testing me... everything and when we kissed.. that sealed the deal." Cube said.

Gum was blushing.

"So I tried to spend as much time as I could with you... so we can get to know one another better... and I thought i was making progress when you allowed me to see the outline of your pussy in benten." Cube said. "But I guess I got my hopes too high after what happened at Kogane-cho..."

Cube sighed.

"So there, I am gay and i'm in love with you Gum..." Cube said as she grabbed the side of her left arm.

"Cube... I..."

"I should just leave for now... i'll be back later." Cube said as she started to skate away crying.

Gum reached out for her to wait. But Cube was gone.

She didn't know what to do. Gum sighed.

Someone was listening to them talk. He sighed.

 **Song ends.**

An hour later

Gum was skating around Shibuya with Beat, they were so ready to take on the golden rhinos, a little skating before a battle never hurt.

As they were skating, Beat noticed a look on her face.

"Yooo Gum?" He went. She looked at him.

"What's up, you're looking kind of down?"

She sighed.

"It's nothing beat. They were skating down the hill of central street.

Beat was still looking at her. Her face look hasn't changed.

"Does it have something to do with Cube?" He asked. She blinked.

"I said it's nothing." She said.

They were skating back over to park street.

"Gum... you know we always have each other's backs, you can trust me." He said.

She stopped skating and looked at him.

She sighed and pointed to the lower levels of the street.

Gum was moving around. She had to get her words right.

"Well?" Went Beat.

She sighed.

"Okay there's been something on my mind." She said.

"Is it about Cube being gay?" He asked. She went wide eyed.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" She went.

"Combo told me, also I was skating past and here you guys... and I saw you 2 at Kogane." He said.

Gum crossed her arms.

"Really he told you?" She said. He nodded.

 **FLASHBACK**

Beat and Combo were skating through the under levels of park street.

"Wow Combo you got some moves." Beat said. Combo smirked as they went to the upper levels and on the overpass.

"Hmmm, I may be big, but i'm also agile." He said.

Beat gave a thumps up.

"So anyway Combo can I ask something?" Beat went. Combo nodded.

"What's up?"

"It's... well... how much do you know of Cube?" He asked.

Combo smirked.

"Ah got something for her?" He said,

"Well... she seems cool, and she's always hanging out with the others especially Gum." He said.

Combo sighed.

"Don't waste your time Beat." He said. Beat blinked.

"Why not... you guys dating?" He asked.

Combo shook his head.

"Then what's up?"

Combo looked left and right.

"Don't go squealing this now... but Cube... is gay." Combo said.

Beat blinked.

"She is?!"

Combo nodded.

"Oh, well whatever."

Combo blinked.

"You ain't freaked out?" He said.

"I don't mind if any of my crew is gay, it doesn't mark you a traitor or anything, just a sexual preference doesn't really change who you are on the inside." Beat said.

Combo smiled.

"Besides.. Slate and Graham got... a little thing going on." He said. Combo blinked then smirked.

"Aaahhh." Combo went. They went back to skating.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Gum stood there...

"So Gum can I ask something?" He said. She nodded.

"How do you feel for Cube?" He went. She blinked.

"WHAT?!" She went.

"Gum you guys spent some much time together... surely you may feel something." He said. Gum blushed.

"Well..."

"When you guys talk how do you feel?"

"Umm... happy actually..."

"When you guys are hanging out?"

"Even more..."

"Do you enjoy her company?"

"... Yes of course."

Gum was blushing more.

"Gum... when she kisses you..." He went.

She glared him.

"I said I was skating past." He went. She sighed.

"So, when she kisses you... how do you feel?"

Gum was searching her feelings, she didn't know what to say, her feeling were so haywire.

"Well... I... I feel like ... i'm floating." She said.

He smiled.

"And have you 2 ever done anything... you know." He went. She blinked.

"Well... HEY!"

He put his hands up.

"It makes me smile inside... I guess." She said.

"I see... do you like her?"

"She's pretty cool."

"Do you like her?"

Gum blinked.

"I said that she's really cool."

"Gum..."

"What?"

"Do. You. Like. Her?" Beat said again.

"What do you expect me to say... that I wanna give her kisses every time we meet, that I wanna spray my feeling all over Tokyo-to, how I always wanna be close to her and hold her hand!..." Gum went. Beat smiled.

"I..i..." Gum was stammering.

"You like her.' Beat said.

Gum was blushing.

"NN.. No!" She went.

"Gum... it's fine... don't hide from your feelings." He said.

She crossed her arms.

"I DON'T." She went.

"Gum..."

She looked at him with one eye. She then looked at him whole.

"And even if I did... there'd be no way for us to work... she like darkness, and i'm like light." She said. Beat blinked and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"That's so dumb... you have no idea how many opposites attract to each other." He said.

She blinked.

"Ha... Gum... it's clear that she wants to date you.. and from the looks of things only you, she wants to be with you." He said. Gum was blushing.

"But..."

"No butts... you have to try." He said. She looked down.

"I think I saw her heading to Benten." He said.

"Beat..." She went.

"Hey, just give it a shot, it may work out." He said. He was skating away.

"Hey BEAT." She shouted. He looked at her.

"Thanks." She said. He gave a thumps up. She sighed.

"I'm coming Cube." She said.

Cube was skating around the Gekijomae. Her eyes were full of tears. She was sad again... she had felt rejection once more.

She sat on one of the billboards of the Gekijomae and saw many faces of happy couples. She sighed.

"Damn it... why does it hurt so much!" She went.

 **PLAYS: JUST GOT WICKED BY COLD**

She got down and was heading for the central area. So many happy faces, while hers wasn't.

"Hey baby." Went a guy. She turned. She didn't like the sight of him.

"Why don't you come and hang with me." He said. She glared at him.

"FUCK OFF!" She said.

He blinked.

"Damn girl just wanna to spend time, you look good..."

"I'm gay." She said.

The guy froze and went on his way. That's the 24th guy now. Had it been a girl... maybe...

She continued to skate.

'So many smiles.' She thought.

She stopped skating. She was on the walkway above the subway.

She had her music with her. She wanted to let it out but couldn't, so her songs were her escape.

She was in pain on the inside, everywhere in benten there were couples, all lovey dovey... she wanted to snap their necks as she felt she was being insulted for being alone... and gay, but she knows it's not like that. Everywhere there was a couple, in the shop area, the central area, the Gekijomae... She wish she had a drink... not alcohol.

 **I CAN TASTE YOUR INNOCENCE, YOUNG AND SWEET LIKE MOTHER MADE YA**

She saw a train coming. She knew how to end this.

 **EVERYTHING FROZE INTO ICE THESE MOTHERFUCKERS**

She stood on top of the railing. She was ready to Jump.

She took a breath. The train came. She didn't jump.

 **JUST GOT WICKED**

She was losing her footing and fell on top.

She pounded her fist into the top of the train.

"DAMN IT!" She went.

Cube: Can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel!

She was on her hands.

Cube: I can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel!

She pounded harder.

"Damn it... Gum... Damn it..." Cube sat up and grabbed her knees.

"My heart is crying out, this hurts so bad... Gum... Gum..." She was crying as she placed her hands on her head as the train rolled on.

Gum was skating around Benten, she didn't see Cube anywhere.

"Damn it... Cube... did she leave?" She went. Gum looked everywhere, she couldn't find her. She sighed.

She was about to leave... but a sign of a golden rhino caught her eye.

"SHIT!" She went.

* * *

 **WOW THAT WAS LONGER HUH... I ENJOYED IT, AND IF YOU DID PLEASE RNR AND I WILL BE FINISHING THIS. YOU KNOW I USUALLY HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY AT THE END OF A CHAPTER BUT NOT HERE...SOMEONE'S GONNA BE ANGRY I CAN FEEL IT BUT IF SO WHY YA STILL READING.. SO... WHATEVER... THANKS AGAIN FOR READING. ALSO BEFORE I FORGOT SHOUTS OUT TO NOBODY011 FOR THE REVIEW I REALLY AM GRATEFUL NO ONE EVER PUTS DOWN A REVIEW ON MY WORK SO IT MEANS ALOT. AND I WILL SAY THAT WHENEVER SOMEONE REVIEWS MY WORK I GET VERY NERVOUS... HEHE... THANKS AGAIN. ALSO THIS IS A REUPDATE.**


	5. Benten Burning

**YOOOOO READY FOR THIS I AM SO THIS MAY BE BAD I AM SORRY BUT WE'LL SEE. UM I REALLY GOTTA SAY THANKS, COMING TO CHECK OUT MY STORY MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

 **CHAPTER 5: BENTEN BURNING**

* * *

Gum was skating, dodging and whatever she could to while trying to drive out the golden rhinos. She was bleeding on her left side.

Every time she felt she got away, more came with batons and machine guns.

"Damn it... CUBE WHERE ARE YOU!" She went. She saw no sign of her, she needed to hurry. Another bullet pasted by her head.

The rhino's were pressuring n.

Cube was on the swings at the park in Shibuya-cho, She was listening to Just got wicked by Cold.

She saw swinging back and forth, she sighed.

"Should have known she'd say no... Guess I really got my hopes up." Cube said.

She sighed. She swung a little less and then got up. She decided to skate on the overpass.

She hit each rail with perfection, she wasn't smiling however... She was still thinking of Gum.

"Damn, why are you all I think about..." She said. She grinded the crane onto the other side. And wall rode back over. She stopped. This wasn't doing it.

"GAH DAMN IT!" She went. She went back to the park and sat on the swing. She sighed.

Cube: Can't explain this little man taken over, can't explain the way that I feel

She sighed.

Some people noticed her, but didn't approach. Thinking she getting over a bad break up.

She place her hands on her head. Gum was taking over her thoughts. She was going insane.

"Gum...gum... gum..." She shook her head.

She then started to cry.

"Damn Gum!" She went. She was crying into her hands.

"Damn didn't think you'll love her like this." Went a voice. She looked up and saw the gg's. She blinked. It was Combo who spoke 1st.

She blinked.

"What are you guys..." She went. She blinked.

"Where's Gum?" She asked.

"She's out looking for you in benten." Went Beat.

"What... why?!" She said. She blinked.

"I thought she hated me..." She said.

"Why you think that?" Went Tab.

She sighed.

"Because..."

"Cause what?" Went Mew.

Cube looked at them. She sighed.

"I'm gay... surprised right?" She said.

They all laughed.

"Really, cause your gay!" Yo-Yo Laughed.

"Yeah..."

"Clearly you don't know." Went Piranha.

Cube blinked.

"We're gay." Said Slate and Garam.

Cube blinked.

"You... you are?" She went. They both nodded.

"They're even seeing each other." Mew said.

"HEY!" They both went. Everyone laughed. Cube just stared.

"So it's all good Cube, like me and coin we don't mind you still our homie." Combo said. Everyone nodded. She started to smile. Then remembered.

"But why would she come look for me..." She went.

Beat smirked.

"Because she's in love with you." He said. Cube blinked.

"She said she wouldn't date me."

Beat put up his index finger.

"On the outside, it takes a little time to accept what's on the inside.." Beat said.

Cube thought about it, never until recently was Gum annoyed with her acts... And if she really hated her, she would have been out the gg's already.

"Maybe there is some hope..." She said with a smile. She stood up.

"I'm going to find her." She said. The others nodded. Then Piranha spoke.

"If I were you I best be hurrying." She said. Cube blinked.

"Why?"

"I was there earlier, and I saw some shady guys in suits and black cars." She said.

Combo and the others looked at her.

"That may be those fools who messed with my turf." Combo said.

Beat thought about it, then nodded.

"Piranha, why didn't you tell us sooner." Beat said.

"I saw a worse situation over in Kogane... I think we should handle that, besides it's nothing Cube can't handle especially with Gum over there, besides she got skills."

Cube smirked.

"I got mad skillz." She said. Piranha smirked.

Cube soon skated off. The others went to Kogane.

Cube was dashing fast and got on a train. She was approaching Benten. She had a smile. She was gonna see Gum again.

COMMUNTICATIONS CENTER TO ALL GOLDEN RHINOS, ASSASSIN NUMBER 3 IS ON HIS WAY, BE CAREFUL YOU CAN EXPECT FIRE DAMAGE

"Gum... i'm coming... Oh... no." She went. She saw fires all around Benten. She grit her teeth.

"Shit GUM!" She said as she jumped off the train and into the shop area.

 **IT LOOKS LIKE A SHOP AREA TO ME AND I'M NOT TALKING THE ONE WITH THE CARS DRIVING AROUND**

 **STARTS PLAYING: Yellow beam by F-Fields or Electronic tooth brush by Toronto**

Cube was looking around. The whole place felt above 100 degrees. She sighed. She couldn't let it get to her.

"Gum, where are you." She looked and saw a poster of a golden rhino. She stared at it.

"This looks familiar..."She went. She started to put 2 and 2 together.

She remembered.

"IT'S THOSE BASTARDS!" She went.

She then heard a boom. It was coming from the Gekijomae. She had to hurry.

Gum was bleeding, but just a little more, then they be out of here.

She grit her teeth.

"Damn it, Cube..." She thought.

She worried she will never see her again, her dark hair, her tattoos, her clothes, her skates, her smile and her dance... it's official... Gum loves her.

She sighed.

"Damn it." She said. a blast of fire went past her.

"THESE GUYS ARE FUCKING NUTS!" She said. She broke away, the rhinos still on her with flamethrowers. She was mad, this is bloody nuts, there are innocent people here.

Cube saw the Gekijomae, it wasn't too messed up, the fires were getting put out. She looked and saw more posters. She got pissed and sprayed over them, with her symbol called fear me.

She smirked.

She did it to all the posters in the area. She skated for the central area.

Gum made it away to the Gekijomae. She looked around and blinked.

"The posters... they're covered.." She went. She looked at the,. "Every...one"

"I didn't... wait... THAT'S CUBE'S!" She went. She saw her fear me graffiti.

She was here. Gum smiled. But then the blood left her face. She needed to find her now.

Cube was under fire by machine guns. She was too fast for them to catch her. She was smiling as she headed under the central area and headed for the shops.

Gum looked all around the Gekijomae, there was marks of Cube all over.

"So she's really back here... did she come for me?" She went as she held her left arm. She then saw... her Minty cool flavor graffiti.

"Did... she... do this?" She said. She heard a boom. She skated to the center.

Cube lost them in the shop area. She smiled.

"There, don't fuck with the GG'S YOU BASTARDS!" She yelled. They seemed to be pulling back. She skated up out the under walk between the shops and the center. She started to skate to the walk way to the Gekijomae.

'Gum.' She thought.

'Cube.' thought Gum. She was at the walkway.

3

2

1

They both stopped moving.

They saw each other.

"Gum?"

"Cube?"

...

"GUM?!"

"CUBE?!"

They started to move towards one another.

"Gum!"

"Cube."

"Gum!" Cube said with a smile.

"Cube." Went Gum.

"Gum!"

"Cube..." She started to sound confused.

"Gum."

"Cube?" Went Gum. She sounded less happy.

"Gum?"

"Cube!" Gum sounded angry.

"Gum?" Went a worried sounding Cube.

"CUBE!" Went an angry Gum.

"OH, SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!" Went Cube as she turned around.

"You could have said shit!"

"WELL OH SHIT!" Cube started to skate away fast. Gum was on her tail.

"YOU GET BACK HERE DAMN IT!" Yelled Gum. She was chasing her through out Benten.

"Gum please!" Went Cube. Gum was pissed.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I COULDN'T FIND YOU!" She shouted.

They were skating back and forth around the Gekijomae. Cube had to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, but I came back for you." Cube said. Gum blinked her anger dying out.

"You... you did."

They were past the walk way and in the central area.

"Yes... yes I did." Cube said. Gum smiled.

"Cube... I... GAAAAAAAAHHH!" Went Gum.

Cube quickly turned and saw a big beast of a man holding Gum in his hand. She grit her teeth.

"LET HER GO DAMN IT!" Cube demanded.

The man laughed.

"This is biggie of the golden rhinos to the communication center, we got one of the 2 interveners, I've got the 1st one in my hands." He said.

"What of the 2nd one?" Went his comm.

"Still standing, orders."

Cube gritted her teeth.

"Understood." Went the man.

"Gggg... Cube..." She went.

"Gum...HEY... let my love GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The man blinked.

'Communication center... these 2 are gay.." He said.

"Hmm, affirmative."

He looked at the 2 girls.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Went Gum. Cube's face went pale. She needed to do something.

"PUT HER DDDDOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNN!" Cube got her spray can ready.

The man squeezed harder.

"Gah...CCCUUUBEE DON'T!" Went Gum.

Cube's rage was reaching it's peak.

"Do it." Went off on the man's comm.

"Understood."

He squeezed his hardest.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Cube had it. She skated forward. Spray ready.

"OH SHIT!" Went someone.

Cube saw something from the corner of her eyes. She then heard a horn.

Beep beep. Cube looked. Horror filled her and Gum's face.

JUST GOT WICKED!

The man stopped squeezing. Gum's face was covered in horror.

The spray can fell out of her hands, she laid down on the ground, bleeding due to the bus hitting her.

Cube was smashed into by the bus.

Gum's face was covered in tears.

CAN'T EXPLAIN THIS LITTLE MAN, TAKEN OVER CAN'T EXPLAIN THE WAY THAT I FEEL

"NO NO, CUBE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as Cube laid on the ground.

"Sir she's down... I don't think she'll live much longer." He said.

"Good, another gay out of the world."

Gum needed to get to her, she didn't want her to die.

"NO NOOOO! CUBE... DAMN IT, DAMN YOU FUCKS!" She yelled.

"Do it." Went on the comms.

"Affirmative."

WELL I CAN'T EXPLAIN THIS LITTLE MAN, TAKEN OVER CAN'T EXPLAIN THE WAY THAT I FEEL

Cube's vision was covered in some what flashing lights. She reach out her hand.

"Gum..." She went weakly. Gum saw her move.

"CUBE!"

The man squeezed his hardest.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH... Cu...ube.." Went Gum.

Then... CRACK!

Gum's body went limp.

Cube tears were falling down her face.

"No...Gum..." She went.

"Bring this one... yes sir... should I... understood." Went the man. He was leaving with Gum in his hands.

People were circling Cube.

Cube felt like the world.. no the universe was against her right then. She was ready to die.

People were talking around her, someone had to call 911.

"Gum..." Went Cube as her vision was being covered in darkness.

The last thing she saw was a group coming.

* * *

 **CUBE'S DOWN... IS SHE DEAD! GUESS WE GOTTA WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT, BUT I REALLY AM GRATEFUL FOR EVERYONE CHECKING THIS OUT, THANKS SERIOUSLY I KNOW THIS GAME CAME OUT YEARS AGO, YEARS AGO BUT AGAIN THANKS.**


	6. Fight or Flight

**I WON'T KEEP YOU AT ALL, LET'S GET RIGHT INTO IT. WAIT... I LOVE THEME SONGS, SO JET SET RADIO'S TITLE THEME IS THE THEME OF THIS STORY, JK IT'S JUST GOT WICKED BUT ... YOU KNOW WHAT LET'S JUST GO MAN!**

 **CHAPTER 6: FIGHT OR FLIGHT**

* * *

She felt like she was floating on air. She was in heaven. The sun was rising to signal the start of the day. Cube sat up in her black covered bed in her room filled with her graffiti. She looked to her right. There she laid. Gum. Cube's room was also filled with Gum's graffiti.

Cube smiled.

She loves the way she sleeps.

'Like a baby.' She thought.

She rubbed her shoulder to wake her.

She groaned.

"Come on, you know I wouldn't want to wake you with out reason." Cube said. Gum sighed, turned over and stared into Cube's eyes. She smiled.

"Morning love." She said.

Cube kissed her cheek.

5 minutes past and Gum was resting her head on Cube shoulder. They had their hands clasped together, showing off each one's ring. They were married.

Cube and Gum kissed, Gum started to turn it into a make out session. Cube smiled.

"Gum, you know I have to make breakfast." Cube said.

"Hmmm, I know... but I want you for breakfast instead." Gum said.

Cube smirked. She started to kiss Gum's neck. Gum moaned. Cube then grabbed her right breast.

"You know where to start." Gum said. Cube smiled.

Then there was a knock at the door. Cube and Gum blinked.

"I'll get it love." Cube said. She jumped into her skates and grinded down to the front door. She opened it. It was Piranha.

"Piranha?" She went.

"Cube... you gotta wake up." She said. Cube blinked.

"What?"

"Wake up, Wake up."

Everything started to go white.

"WAKE UP!" Went Piranha. She soon stopped as Cube was opening her eyes.

"Guys she's waking up." She said. The gg's came.

Cube was shifting herself to a sitting up position.

She was soon looking at the gg's.

"Guys... what... happened?" She said.

"We found you knocked out at Benten in the downtown center. You were a mess, but Piranha fixed you right up." Went Combo. Cube blinked.

"You learn how to handle yourself in the streets." She said. Cube smiled.

"Thanks." Cube said. She then blinked.

"Where's Gum." She said. The expressions on the gg's changed.

"We don't know, we figured she'd be back here." Beat said.

"How long was I out..." She said.

They were silent.

"How long?!" She demanded.

Piranha looked away.

"Bout nearly a week." She said.

Cube went wide eyed. She stood up. Everyone blinked.

"You're fully healed... already?" Piranha went. Cube looked serious.

"I'm... gonna... FIND... HER!" Went Cube.

Combo put his hands up.

"Yo, I wouldn't go Yandere to find Gum, we gotta think this out." Combo said.

"He's right." Went Beat.

Then it came on air

 **Starts playing: Funky Radio by B.B. Rights**

Everyone stopped and heard it play. It was the station everyone loved to hear. JET SET RADIO.

"THIS IS TOKYO'S NUMBER 1 RADIO STATION, JET SET RADIO..." Went Professor K.

"We got breaking news, THE GG'S MEMBER CUBE IS BACK UP AND READY TO ROLL, HOW DO WE KNOW THAT... WELL THE ONE'S WHO TOLD US ALSO GOT US A LETTER FOR HER."

Everyone blinked.

"BUT BEFORE WE GET INTO THAT LET'S REMIND YOU OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED SO FAR." K went.

"There was an attack on Benten-cho from the crazy gang, the golden rhinos. But it was a good thing 2 members of the gg's were there, but just as they were ready to bounce, ONE OF THE RHINOS GOT GUM AND USED HER AS BAIT TO GET CUBE KILLED IN A CAR CRASH AND TOOK HER AWAY, BUT UNLIKE ALL THOSE FAIRY TAILS THIS PRINCE... IS A DICK, BUT FROM WHAT WE SAID EARLY BOUT CUBE... IT FAILED FOOLS, HAHA, YES CUBE SURVIVED AND NOW BACK TO WHAT WE HAVE NOW, CAUSE THIS... may have the answer, TO THE QUESTION OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO GUM, LIKE I JUST SAID SOME 'PRINCE' TOOK HER ANWAY TO THE LETTER." K went.

Everyone listen closely.

"It reads, Hello CUBE it's unfortunate that we have failed to eliminate you but no matter, we have your precious GUM, no pun intended, here in Kogane-cho if you wish to see her again, then come, rescue her... and WE'D ADVISE YOU TO COME ALONE OR ELSE, HAHAHA, BETTER HURRY SHE DOES NOT HAVE LONG!"

Cube's face went pale.

"So CUBE, WHACHA GONNA DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?" Went K.

The gg's looked at Cube, she had her skates on.

"I'm going for her." She said, Everyone blinked.

"Cube you sure, you just got up and..." Went Mew.

"I'll be fine, besides, i'm sure she'd want me to save her instead." She said with a smile. She was off.

It wasn't long till she arrived in Kogane. She looked around the construction area entrance from Kibogaoka.

 **DID MY HOMEWORK**

She been spraying around there as a warm up. She knew where she was... the sewers.

"I'M COMING GUM!" She shouted.

 **STARTS PLAYING: Super brothers by guitar vader (but I may call it super sister in a minute wink wink and include lyrics of my super sister style of it... i'm sorry you can ignore it and listen to super brothers if you want well you will just... just continue to read i'm sorry)**

Members of the rhino's were looked around, someone was marking over their posters, they looked up and saw her.

 **COME ON RESCUE GUM SUPER GIRL 1234567 LIKE THE BEAT MAN SHE SO PRETTY ANATA MENJA LAO LAO LAO LAO BABY**

She sprayed where ever there was a poster she was back with a fire, she was gonna save her and get her back.

 **WHO ARE YOU, WHAT'S YOUR NAME, SUPER SISTER**

She was almost done and in the sewer.

COMMUNICATIONS CENTER TO ALL GOLDEN RHINOS, ASSASSAIN NUMBER 2 IS ON HIS WAY IN A HIGH SPEED AIRCRAFT, WAIT FOR HIM

Cube was heading down to the sewer. She stopped. They would be expecting her this way. She decided to head back to Kibogaoka. She took one of the entrances into the sewer.

 **COME ON RESCUE GUM SUPER GIRL 1234567 LIKE THE BEAT MAN SHE SO PRETTY ANATA MENJA LAO LAO LAO LAO BABY**

"DAMN IT'S THAT GIRL FROM BENTEN, SHE REALLY ISN'T DEAD, SHE'S COMING INTO THE SEWERS SHE'S GETTING CLOSE TO HER GIRLFRIEND, STOP HER."

Cube made it into the sewer. She sighed. The sooner she got rid of these posters the better.

 **WHO ARE YOU, WHAT'S YOUR NAME, SUPER SISTER**

She then saw a bullet come for her, she dodged it, she saw more golden rhinos, this time on hover crafts. She grit her teeth. She started to skate through the sewer.

She hear it, she was right, those are gunshots, surely they wouldn't kill each other... well maybe they would... They are crazy.

"COME ON IS THAT ALL!" Went a voice. She knows this voice... It's Cube. She's still alive.

Cube had finished all the posters.

 **Super sister x24 Super sisters**

 **YEAH WOULDN'T LIKE ME TYPING SUPER SISTER 24 TIMES OR WAS IT 22 GOD DAMN IT**

Cube smirked. They started to fall back.

 **COME ON RESCUE GUM SUPER GIRL 1234567 LIKE THE BEAT MAN SHE SO PRETTY ANATA MENJA LAO LAO LAO LAO BABY**

She continued to skate till she got to the lower levels of the place. She saw something. She went for it, then came Assassain number 2, he brought her against a wall.

He had a knife.

"Why shoot your target, it's better to knife them in cold blood...urgh." He went. She elbowed him in the chest. She then gave him a hard right, He was stumbling.

 **WHO ARE YOU, WHAT'S YOUR NAME, SUPER SISTER X2**

She turned him around and grabbed his craft. She pulled hard.

 **SUPER, SISTER**

She put her skate on his back and then ripped off his craft, She grabbed his head and tossed him into the sewer.

 **SUPER, SISTER**

She then went back to the what she saw, a collection of boxes, what's being them... She saw a bit off green. She moved out the way and found gum.

"Cube?" She went. She was taped up. Cube smiled and kissed her.

 **SUPER SISTER SU**

Cube carried her bridal style up and out of the sewer. She was in the construction zone. She freed Gum from her tape prison. Then a copter was heard. They both skated to the roofs of the Kibogaoka. They soon lost the copter as they broke through into the residential area.

Cube sighed. She looked at Gum. Gum looked at her.

"Gum... you're o..."

SMACK!

Cube was caught off guard.

She looked at Gum.

"You slapped me... why?" Went Cube.

Gum had some tears.

"I thought I...I thought I... I THOUGHT I FUCKING LOST YOU!" Gum yelled.

Cube blinked.

"Gum."

Gum then punched her in the nose.

"OH ARGH!" Went Cube. Gum blinked. Cube had a bloody nose. She had her hands out.

"Cube... I'm sorry I'm still shaken...' Gum went. People noticed.

"If you don't hate me, why... why put me through all the pain..." She said. Gum blinked.

"I'm sorry... I'm just scared."

"SCARED, OF WHAT?!"

Gum blinked.

"Scared... that... it'll all be a lie."

Cube snapped.

"Lie... A LIE... GUM ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Cube went. Gum blinked.

"I just don't want to break your heart... i'm sorry Cube."

SMACK!

Gum was shocked. She looked at Cube. Cube just slapped her.

"Cube..." She went. Cube was crying.

"I nearly died for you, I CAME BY MYSELF TO SAVE YOU, I DO LOVE YOU GUM AND I SAID IT MANY TIMES AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN I LOVE YOU GUM... but I guess you don't really love me..." Cube said. Some people were awwwing.

"Cube... wait I..."

Cube was skating away.

"CUBE!" Gum shouted. She looked down. She started to cry.

"I do... love you." She said.

People looked on sadden by the scene. It was short but sad.

Cube was heading back to Shibuya-cho her heart was now shattered, she was full dark again.

"Gum..." Cube said lowly. Cube's face showed sorrow. She looked up at the sky. She sighed. Loneliness filled her heart again.

Cube: Can't explain this little man, taken over can't explain the way that I feel

Gum was at the bus terminal. She sighed.

She clutched her fist.

Gum: Can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel

She sighed.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Combo.

"Combo?" She went.

"Hmm, love her so much you start singing her songs." He said. Gum looked straight ahead.

"Do you love her?" He asked. She blinked.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you love her?" He asked again.

She looked straight.

"...Yeah."

Combo smirked.

She looked at him, she blinked, she then noticed the gg's along side him.

"Guys..." She went.

"Go get her." They went.

Gum smiled. She nodded. She was off. She was gonna find her again... and tell her how she feels no matter the situation. She checked Benten, and then Kogane again... but nothing... She was on her way back to Shibuya.

THEN IT CAME ON

 **STARTS PLAYING: FUNKY RADIO BY B.B. RIGHTS**

"THIS IS THE STATION WHERE WE PLAY THE MOST HARDCORE AND POPPING MUSIC JET SET RADIO." Went Professor K.

"We got us some juicy news, Cube was earlier today seen leaving Kogane-cho after what appears to be the last of her attemps to make Gum hers. Yep you heard it here everybody, Gum has denied her once again, after being saved by Cube from the golden rhinos, not only did Gum slapped her, but she punched her in the nose, and made it bleed as well. Gum tried to say SORRY, but Cube WASN'T HAVING THAT SHIT, she slapped back and has left her, both shedding tears, but now the Golden rhino's have had it, they're going after Cube for what she's done to one of their top soldiers, making him an embarrassment filled with sewage and gunk, if I were Gum I'd try and kiss and make up, emphasis on kiss and get to Cube." Went K.

Gum blinked.

"Reason to hurry you may ask, they were seen with loads of explosives heading to Shibuya-cho, Cube's the only one there, the rest of the gg's went to Benten and Kogane to put back up their marks so, CAN GUM SAVE CUBE FROM THE EXPLOSION OR WILL SHE BE TOO LATE, OR EVEN BOTHER FOR CUBE?" K went. Gum bit her lip. She looked at Shibuya-cho from the top of the train.

"Cube... i'm coming for you." She said.

Cube was on the swings around park street. She sighed.

"Guess it wasn't meant to be..." Went Cube, She saw a black car stop on the side of the street. She blinked. Then Grit her teeth.

"FUCK!" She went.

* * *

 **YEAH I'M SORRY FOR SUPER SISTER YOU CAN IGNORE IT IF YOU WANT BUT NOW WE'RE GETTING THERE AND I'M SORRY IF THIS WAS.. ACTUALLY REALLY BAD, I TRIED TO MAKE IT A LITTLE LONGER, BUT NEXT ONE I CAN'T WAIT TO WORK ON, I MAY DO IT RIGHT NOW... I AM, SO I'LL SEE YA SOON. ALSO BEFORE I FORGET JUST A REMINDER, I'LL HAVE A QNA AT THE END OF THE STORY SO, HIT ME WITH YOUR QUESTIONS.**


	7. Explosion

**I'M SO EXCITED, AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT, BUT 1ST LET ME GET SOME FOOD... 2 MINUTES LATER, just finished half a box of pizza, also if you come looking for a new chapter say 5 and you go to 6 and be like what the hell, that's cause I uploaded again before you showed up, so, just go from where you were last time, like at the end of 4, then move to the chapter after that, eh I just hope everyone's reading the story right, don't want y'all to be confused so... WITHOUT FUTHER ADO, LET'S DO THIS SHIT... wait I got a better one... LET'S DO THIISSSUH.., do you get the reference... no... i'll stop.**

 **Chapter 7: Explosion**

* * *

 **STARTS PLAYING: LET MOM SLEEP BY HIDEKI NAGANUMA**

MEMBERS OF THE GOLDEN RHINO YOU MUST FIND THAT RECORD, YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU FAIL!

Cube was sKating through Central street. She didn't like how those Golden rhino's tried to catch her off guard at park street. She got out of there before they could do any thing serious, a few bullets marked her body... but she didn't care at all. Her chance gone, again, she was ready to die, but not before she dealt with these golden rhino's for good.

"COME ON YOU ASSHOLES IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?!" She yelled.

They fired more. She laughed as she sprayed more.

"HAHAHA... GAH!"

A bullet cut pass on her side.

She smirked.

"GIVE ME YOUR BEST!"

Then an explosion happened in her face. She fell back but quickly got back up. She saw them ready to fire. She threw a can. One of them shot at it, and it sprayed all over them. She skated off.

HE HE HE, ONE OF THEM'S ON CENTER STREET!... GO TAKE EM OUT

Cube had to hurry, she had little time to waste. More posers appeared, but she dealt with them, she wasn't gonna stop she kept going.

She need to get to the bus terminal... are those helicopters this close to the ground... SHIT.

Gum landed in the bus terminal. She looked and saw posters everywhere.

HEE HEE HEE, ONE OF THEM'S AT THE BUS TERMINAL, TAKE NO PRISONERS

Gum saw the posters, she went to work, covering them with hers and Cube's graffiti.

She then saw the rhino's coming. She grit her teeth. They started to shoot. Some bullets grazed her body, but she didn't care, Cube was here and she was taking them on, on her own.

"Cube, please be okay." She said, She jumped over a bus and then an explosion happened. She blinked. She needed to get to Center Street.

She decided to take the low route. She didn't deal with the rhino's down there.

She got over to center street. The posters were taken care of... by Cube. She smirked.

"She'll never go down with out a fight..." She said, she blinked. She noticed blood, an a lot of it around here. She began to get scared.

"I have to get to Park street." She said.

Cube was bleeding, BAD. Thanks to the helicopters at the intersection, she needed to finish this, for everyone, including Gum.

She started to shed tears as she dodged the copters.

"What I wouldn't give to kiss you one last time." She said. She made it to the bus terminal. She blinked. The posters here were done.

"Wait... I wasn't here... who's here?" She said. Course no one heard her. She looked at the graffiti. She went wide eyed.

"Are these... Gum's... GAAAAHHH!" She went. She was shot in the shoulder. She got up. She grit her teeth. She threw another spray can and skated off.

She made it to park street.

"Ha, ha... just a few more. guah..." She dropped on to one knee.

Gum was in park street, she had a few more posters left.

"Don't worry Cube, I will find you... and tell you the truth." Gum said. She finished another poster. She looked over at the intersection, connecting the unfinished street. She saw something. It was a white in black clothes figure. Her heart started to beat faster, in hope.

"THAT'S CUBE!" She said. She started to skate but stopped once she heard a laugh.

She blinked.

"Who's there?" She went.

"HE HE HE, HEY PUNK!"

Gum blinked.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU, I JUST PLANTED A BOMB INSIDE THE CITY, GET CLOSE TO IT AND IT'LL GO BEEP... THEN BOOM, AN I ALMOST FORGOT, YOUR GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T KNOW!"

Gum froze.

"THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT, PUNK"

Gum looked over at Cube, she looked ready to faint.

HO HO HO, 2 OF EM'S HANGING AROUND PARK STREET, AND 1 OF EMS ABOUT TO SET OFF MY BOMBS, I WANT THOSE KIDS AND MORE IMPORTANTLY THOSE GIRLS DEAD!

Gum finished up a few more posters. She looked more a Cube. She was struggling.

She then heard a beep. Gum jumped back. An explosion occurred. Her face went pale, there were more than one bomb here. She looked over at Cube. She heard multiple beeps.

Cube was trying to finish spraying the poster. She heard beeps. She blinked.

An explosion happened. She looked around. She saw nothing. She was almost done. She was struggling so hard.

"I can do this... for ..." She went. She was ready to faint. She then finished it.

She put her face against the wall. She was breathing heavy. Then... BOOOOMM

JUST GOT WICKED

Cube looked up and saw debris heading for her. She was off the wall, but too weak to move.

"Looks like this is my end." She said. A tear fell down her face. No matter how bad she wanted she was not moving at all. Cube was doomed.

Cube: Can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way... that I feel

It was getting closer.

Cube: Can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way... that I feel

She shed one more tear.

"Sayonara... Gum..." She said.

"CUBE!" A voice went. It tackled her, and got her out the way of the debris.

ALRIGHT FUCK IT, BLOW IT TO PIECES

 **STARTS PLAYING: MAGICAL GIRL BY GUITAR VADER**

Gum had her in her arms, she skated off to some where safe, she took her to the underpass. She then heard more bombs. She had to get to the lower levels, she tried, but messed up on the way down. She landed onto of Cube.

"Shit!" She went. Cube was in more pain, she gritted her teeth, she looked up and saw a sight, it was Gum. She was mad and sad.

"The hell... why are you here?" Cube said. Gum did it, she was here right here, she was okay...

Gum was starting to cry.

"Well!" Went Cube.

Gum had to tell her, she need to, she wanted her to know how she felt, she had to.

"Because...Because..."

"If your not gonna tell me, then get off..."

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Gum shouted. Everyone could hear her.

Cube blushed.

"What?!" Cube went.

"I LOVE YOU CUBE, I LOVE YOU!" Gum said. She then kissed Cube. Cube went wide eyed. Cube blushed. Some people in houses that were safe went awww.

Cube soon kissed back. And they shared a moment of happiness.

Cube tasted her sweet lips again, Gum tasted her dark filled emotion lips once more. They were both happy... then...

"HEE HEE HEE, I FOUND YOU!"

The 2 girls went wide eyed, it was one of the big guys of the golden rhinos.

"I must say i'm impressed, IT'S NOT OFTEN SOMEONE ESPECIALLY PUNKS LIKE YOU SHOW UP AND GIVE THE GOLDEN RHINO A CHALLENGE, BUT THIS IS THE END!

The assassin readied his weapon, a bomb. They went wide eyed.

"AND DON'T BOTHER MOVING, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE TODAY!"

The bomb on his chest was ready.

The blood left their faces.

"HEE HEE HEE, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AH!" Went the rhino, he fell down knocked out. Cube and Gum blinked. They looked and saw Piranha.

"Made it just it time." Piranha said.

Cube and Gum stood up, well Cube needed Gum to hold her up.

"Piranha..." Went Gum.

Piranha smirked.

"Wait... I thought no one else was here?" Cube said.

"I just made it back, you gals should be glad, a second or 2 longer and you'll have been rat food." She said.

They both chuckled.

"Anyway don't you got something to say Gum." Piranha went. Gum blinked.

Cube looked at Gum. Gum was blushing. Cube tried to stand on her own.

"WELL?" Went Piranha.

Gum sighed.

"Cube... I love you, i'm crazy for you, I didn't want to be with you not because I hated you, I didn't wanna bring you pain... I love you a lot." Gum said. A tear fell from Cube's eyes.

"You...you do..." Went Cube. Gum nodded. She took her hand in hers.

"And i'm willing to give us a go." She said. "That is... if you still want to." Cube started to cry. So did Gum.

"If I didn't would I had let you kiss me..." Cube said.

"Yeah, you're right..." Went Gum. Their tears were clear as day.

"Gum..." Went a crying Cube.

"Cube..." Went a crying Gum.

They both kissed each other and hugged.

Piranha smiled.

"AAAAWWWW." Went a group. The girls looked up and it was the gg's. They blushed, they took each other's hand in held it in the others. Cube and Gum were together. FINALLY.

SO THEY HAVE FAILED... SHAME GUESS WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO DO MORE!

* * *

 **DAMN THIS WAS SHORT ONLY 1000 WORDS WELL IN MY BOOKS THAT'S SHORT IT MAY BE LONGER ONCE I EDIT THIS SO IF IT IS THEN THAT WAS WHAT THE ORIGINAL WAS, I CAN'T WAIT TO FINISH THIS, SO AGAIN I'LL SEE YA SOON, YEA YEEEEAAAA. PLEASE FOLLOW TO KEEP UP TO DATE I MAY TAKE A DAY OFF CAUSE ON 7/13/2017 I DID AND UPLOADED.. 4 CHAPTERS I DID A LOT I USUALLY DO 2 IF POSSIBLE, SO I MAY TAKE 7/14/2017 OFF I MAY OR MAY NOT WE'LL SEE, HEY IF I UPLOAD RIGHT AFTER TOMMOROW ENDED THEN... I WAS WORKING SO IF YOU ENJOY PLEASE FAVORITE, SHARE WITH YOUR PEEPS, QNA STILL GOING ON AT THE END OF THIS AHH MY NECK WHATEVER. I THANK YOU ALL I'LL SEE YA SOON, HOLLYA AT YA BOY... YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**


	8. A day to enjoy

**WE'RE GETTING THERE, AND SURPRISED NO OFF DAYS FOR YA BOT LOL REALLY QUICK I WAS DEBATING IN MY MIND TO MAKE CUBE A FUTANARI I MAY OR MAY NOT, PORBABLY NOT I HAVE A LOT OF FUTA'S FOR MY GIRL X GIRL FANFICS, ANYWAY LET'S DO THIS SHIT!**

 **Episode 8: A day to enjoy**

* * *

2 girls were on the swings of the park in park street. It was Cube and Gum. Both blushing.

They were no longer friends... they were now girl friends... literally.

Cube looked at the face of Gum, she had a little smile on her face, then her expression went neutral, she looked at Cube who blinked.

"So... Cube..." she said. Cube blinked.

"Are we... dating... now?" She asked. Cube grabbed her hand.

"Yes." Went a blushing Cube.

They both got off the swings and started to skate around park street. It felt different... it was better.

They were in the lower levels heading towards center street.

Cube's thoughts were wild, she wanted to tell Gum her dream.

Cube soon realized she was behind Gum. She also noticed she's been staring at her ass too much. They were now on the hill of Center street.

Gum looked back to see how Cube was doing, she didn't see a sign of her once they were in the flood drains.

 **I THINK THATS IT**

She blinked as she noticed a blush on her girlfriends face. Gum smirked.

"Were you checking me out?" She asked. Cube's face went full red. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Maybe..." She said.

Gum smiled. She kissed her. Cube kissed back.

Of course some stared.

After a minute they broke the kiss. They were hand and hand.

"Say... wanna head to Kogane and mess around?" Cube said.

Gum looked to the side. It wasn't long since they were there and she crushed her soul really, in front of a lot of people.

Gum had a look on her face, one that concerned Cube.

"What's up?" She asked.

Gum looked at her.

"Nothing..." She said. Cube smirked.

She grabbed her hand.

"It'll be fine." She said. Gum smiled a bit.

"Come on." Went Cube. She took her girl's hand and they were off to Kogane.

 **Starts playing: Bout the City by Reps**

Cube and Gum were skating around, doing tricks in the Construction area. They were having a good time.

Gum, whenever, gave Cube a little flash when she could, each time blood left her nose.

Course Cube touched her in response to her teasing.

In the sewer, they marked their graffiti.

In one of the spots, they worked on one together, it was the grim reaper, ready to take a golden rhino.

The grim reaper has it's scythe up to strike down a golden rhino who's on it's knees.

Cube and Gum smiled at one another, it was alright. They then headed to Kibogaoka. They were skating on the roofs.

Cube smiled. She was loving this, she had a wonderful girlfriend, and she and the gg's showed those rhinos what's good.

They then jumped into the Residential area from Kibogaoka. The people there saw them laughing together.

They soon kissed.

Awww filled the area. The 2 girls skated off.

They went under the residential area. They sat near the water.

Cube had a big smile on her face. Gum was blushing. They were having an amazing time.

Gum then stood up. She had a surprise for Cube.

"Hey, Cube..." She said blushing. Cube turned. She saw Gum holding her lower jacket.

She was about to lift up. She was nervous.

"Gum..." Went Cube.

Gum took a breath and lifted it up, showing her panties. Cube blushed.

Gum looked embarrassed. Cube stared at her panties. She was blushing red.

Gum then exposed her pussy. It was a perfect pink.

Cube couldn't handle it, her nose was bleeding. She had to cover it. Gum blinked.

"Ah... think you did a little to much..." Went Cube. Gum blushed.

Cube then stood up.

"This place is a little quiet... why don't we head to Benten?" She asked. Gum blushed... then nodded.

The evening had come. They were over in benten.

Gum was leaning against one of the machines at the Gekijomae, Cube came back with some ice cream.

Gum smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

They started to eat their ice cream in private. Some boys came over.

"Hey ladies." Went a boy. Cube eyed them.

"You 2 look good, say wanna chill with me and my friend." He said.

Gum looked at Cube.

"No thanks." She said.

"Come on we'll treat you right, Come on."

Cube sighed.

"Me and my girlfriend don't wanna hang out thank you." She said, the boys blinked.

"Oh, you eat the pussy like groceries?"

"I'll chop you like vegetables if you don't leave us." Cube said. The 2 boys got scared and ran off.

Cube sighed. She looked at Gum. She had a smile on her face.

They soon finished their ice cream. And when to one of the billboards and sat there. They looked up at the sky.

Cube was blushing. Her and Gum's hands were touching, they are dating, but it's still romantic when you think about it.

Cube looked at Gum, who looked at her. They kissed each other.

They went skating around the downtown area. People were talking. they couldn't believe that Cube was moving again, and with Gum holding her hands.

They went to the shop area and started to spray their graffiti around.

3 figures were approaching Benten.

Gum was starting to play with Cube, every chance she had, she gave her a flash. Cube was one lucky lesbian.

They were skating to the walkway.

Gum had an idea.

"Cube." She said, They stopped skating.

"Yeah Gum." Went a smiling Cube.

Gum pointed down to the tracks. Cube blinked. Gum headed straight down, Cube followed. But when she got down, she couldn't find Gum... till she pinned her against a wall.

Cube blinked. Gum had a smile.

Gum kissed Cube, it soon became a make out session.

 **STARTS PLAYING: MAGICAL GIRL BY GUITAR VADER**

Their tongues were locking with one another. They were blushing.

The kiss was taking over their thoughts. Soon Cube grabbed Gum's ass tight, and so did Gum.

'I want it, I want her.' Thought Gum.

Gum then kissed her neck. Cube had a smirk.

"I see what you want." Cube said as she placed her hand on her head.

Gum kept kissing her neck.

Cube was getting hot.

Gum soon stopped. She was then taken and put against the wall. Cube had a smirk.

"Now, think we should pick up where we left off." She said.

Gum blushed. Cube started to rub her pussy with her fingers. She moaned.

"Ah... your fingers..." Gum went. Cube smiled. She went low and moved her panties out the way. She blushed at the pink of Gum's pussy.

"Looks amazing." Went Cube as she licked her lips.

She went in and started to lick her pussy.

"MMMMM!" Went Gum. She had her hand over her mouth.

Cube put her mouth on her clit. Gum was moaning loud.

"Cube... aaaayyyyeeee!" She went. Cube was smiling.

"Does it feel good?" She asked.

Gum nodded.

"In that case, let me do more." Cube said.

She put her fingers inside as she continued to lick her pussy. Gum was going insane...

"Ha ha ha Cube." She said. Cube looked up. Her face covered with some pussy juice.

"Kiss me." Gum said.

Cube smiled. She stood and kissed her.

Then, Gum brought her onto the wall. Cube blushed.

"Now, i'm taking the lead." Gum said. She grabbed her breasts and kissed her neck.

Cube was moaning. Gum had a blush. She went and pulled down her pants. Her panties were red and black. Cube had a blush.

Gum smirked. She pulled down her panties. Her pussy was wet. Gum smiled. She started to lick.

"AAAAHH!" Went Cube. She put her hands on Gum's head.

Gum pressed deeper into her pussy. Cube's eyes started to roll back.

"Shit, ah fuck...!" Went Cube.

Gum was smiling.

She started to lick her clit.

Cube went wide eyed.

"Hey... wait... GUM!" Went Cube. Gum smiled.

Cube was going crazy. She had to do something, she wasn't gonna be on the receiving end. She reached low and put her finger in Gum's butt. Gum went wide eyed.

Cube sighed as Gum relaxed.

She then blushed. Her face was covered in her pre cum.

Gum licked her lips.

She then kissed Cube hard. Cube kissed back. They were getting passionate. They were both on the ground making out.

Cube started to finger Gum's pussy. Gum did the same to Cube.

"AAAAAAHHH!" They went. They were going fast. Very fast.

"I think i'm gonna cum." They both said. They both went into the scissor position and grind against each other.

The wetness of their pussies can be heard as they smack against one another.

Cube wanted it, she want more of her Gum. She moved on top and grinded harder.

Gum eyes were rolled up. Cube tongue was out.

She moved faster.

They then fingered one another, moving very fast.

"I'm cumming... i'm cumming... CUMMING!" They went. Cube then kissed Gum.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" They both went. Pussy juice sprayed all over.

Cube felt Gum's body tense up with her orgasm.

After a minute they both stopped. Cum was above Gum looking down.

They were breathing hard.

"Cube... that was... amazing..." Gum said. Cube smiled.

"I know..." She said. They were both against the wall. Cube just put her pants on.

They were cuddling.

Gum smiled, so did Cube.

'If only we did somewhere more, comfy.' Cube thought. She then felt a poke on her nose. It was Gum.

Cube smiled. They brought their heads together. This was a good day... then.

"RAAAAAAA!" Went a voice. The 2 girls blinked.

"It came from the central district." Cube said.

They both got up, and went to the scene, course their still had some juices exposed.

When they got there their eyes widen.

It was Poison jam... without their masks?!

* * *

 **SO THERE WE ARE, POISON JAM GREAT UM SO I WANTED TO MAKE HER A FUTANARI FOR A FEW REASONS, THAT I WILL STATE SOON, VERY SOON UH, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MY LEMON I DID I WAS GONNA HAVE THEM CUM WHILE GRINDING BUT THEN THOUGHT, eh just use the fingers, AND I'LL SHOW WHY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH SHOULD BE UP SOMETIME TOMORROW... OR BETTER YET TONIGHT... UM ANYWAY FOLLOW, FAV, SHARE I THANK YOU ALL I'LL SEE Y'ALL SOON, HOLLYA AT YA BOY... YYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**


	9. Behind the Mask

**YO, ANOTHER CHAPTER YES WE ARE HERE WITH ANOTHER EPISODE... UM I DON'T REALLY HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY EXCEPT... LET DO THIS SHIT!**

 **EPISODE 9: BEHIND THE MASK**

* * *

Gum and Cube blinked. It was poison jam, but without their mask.

They looked at each other then back at them.

Poison jam then noticed them.

Cube and Gum readied their spray cans. Poison jam took off skating.

 **STARTS PLAYING: SUPER BROTHERS BY GUITAR VADER**

Poison jam... looked odd, it looks as if they were brain washed.

Cube and Gum were getting no where.

"Let's split them up." Cube said.

"I take on 2 of em." Gum said.

"You sure?" Asked Cube.

Gum smirked.

"I already handled these guys before don't worry." She said.

Cube nodded.

Soon the 3 of poison jam were split apart. Cube was chasing one of them into the Gekijomae, Gum had the other 2 in the shop district.

"Why don't you relax and let me tag that back!" Shouted Cube. The poison jam member just kept skating.

Gum was getting close to the poison jam members.. but every time she did, they turned around and broke away.

"This is getting annoying." She said.

Cube was pissed. For 5 minutes this has been going on, no progress at all.

She grit her teeth. She then saw a pattern from the member. She smirked.

He was skating a loop around the train tracks, then took the gate from the tracks to the Gekijomae, then went through the billboard and into the more filled area of the place, then went to the walkway jump off to the tracks and repeated the loop.

'If I wanna get him, I gotta head him off.' She thought. She saw a window when he went for one of the more public walkways. The blue one. She took the brown one, and soon caught him off guard.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled as she spray him silly.

He fell down defeated.

She smirked.

"Wow you caught that fool." Went a voice. Cube looked at the walkway and saw Piranha.

"Piranha... what's up?" She went.

"Just chasing down these fools, yo did you and Gum hear about the record?" She asked. Cube blinked.

"Record...?" Went Cube.

Piranha blinked.

"The devil's contract." She said.

Cube blinked.

Piranha sighed.

"It's the one we had."

"Oh... what about it."

"It's been swiped from under our noses." Piranha said.

Cube blinked.

"And when poison jam just popped up after it went missing, and without their masks on, seemed a bit suspicious and not a coincidence." Piranha went.

Cube nodded.

"By the way, where's Gum?"

"Oh, she went after the other 2." She said.

"Well it's taking a bit long don't you think?" Piranha asked.

"How so?"

"She basically knows these fools, so she should have already been done right?" Piranha said.

Cube blinked. She started to feel worried. She skated off to the shop district. Piranha followed her.

Gum grit her teeth. They aren't the same as before. She sighed. Then blinked.

She then saw one of them... one of them?

"Wait, where's the... AAAAAAAHHH!" She went. She was grabbed from behind. It was the other member of Poison jam.

The other came and they both started laughing. Gum was kicking and shaking to escape. They kept laughing. One of them blinked, he noticed some white coming off her legs.

They both blinked.

Gum didn't like the look of em.

'SHIT!' She thought.

The one not holding her started to get low. Her face losing it's blood.

The one holding her was about to lift up her shirt... when.

A spray can was heard, he blinked.

He turned and saw a pissed off Cube.

"LET. HER. GO !" She said. The member agreed and released Gum.

Gum saw Cube and Piranha, she smiled.

The poison jam member dropped down on his knees.

Cube smiled at Gum, she was alright.

Piranha smirked.

The other member then grabbed Gum and skated off.

Cube was pissed.

"Piranha, watch him." She said. Piranha nodded.

Cube was chasing the member with a fire, she was gonna kick his ass all over god's great earth...

"GIVE ME BACK MY GIRLFRIEND YOU FUCK!" She demanded. Gum was wiggling to escape.

Cube got her spray can ready. This guy did twists and turns while holding Gum. Cube was getting more and more angry.

She managed to get close and sprayed on him, she almost had him.

The member tried to go faster. Gum started to hit him in the back, and in the head. She was getting free.

Cube finished spraying his back, but he still kept moving.

"IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO, I WILL DO MORE THAN SPRAY THAT BACK, I will... BREAK IT IN FUCKING 2, NOW LET MY WOMAN GO!" She yelled.

The poison jam member eyes widen, he thought it was a joke, these 2 dating, he was getting scared.

Cube had enough. They were circling the downtown area. She got an idea. She turned around. The member didn't see her. He was still skating the side walk.

He sighed. He was marked but Gum was still in his hands.

Piranha was watching the whole chase, she smirked once she saw Cube go the other way.

"What goes around, comes around." She said.

The member was reaching the walkway, but then horror filled his face.

"PUT HER DOWN." Went Cube.

She gave him a hard punch in the gut. He then dropped Gum who fell backwards and landed on her back.

"Ah, dang." Gum went.

The member was scared. Cube was still in front of him.

She upper cut him, and gave him an elbow to the face, he turned around and tried to escape, but she grabbed him from the back and german suplex him on the side walk. He stood and she rubbed her right fist with her left hand and delivered a hard right to his face that sent him down hard... a superman punch, he was bleeding. She then grabbed his costume top, and started to deliver blow after blow to his face.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET HER GO!" She went. She kept pounding her fist in his face.

Piranha then showed up. She saw a shocked expression on Gum's face. Cube is so protective of her.

She wasn't letting up, she kept going, rage filled her soul.

Piranha sighed.

"Cube." She said. No response.

"Cube." She said. Cube was still going. Piranha looked at Gum.

"Cube!" Shouted Gum. Cube stopped. She let go of his top.

She stood there. Gum rushed to her and held her left hand.

"Cube..." She went.

Cube looked the other way.

"...S...sorry.. I got out of hand." Cube said. She looked back at Gum.

Gum placed her right hand on her face.

"It's okay." Gum said. They both smiled. They soon kissed. Piranha sighed.

She then looked at the Poison Jam member.

He was on his knees pleading.

"Please... please don't kill me PLEASE!"

The 3 girls blinked.

Piranha grabbed his costume top.

"Tell us what you know about the devil's contract." She demanded.

"Okay okay... I'll tell you." He said.

They were waiting.

"DO I HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS TO MAKE YOU TALK!" Cube said.

He put his hands up.

"Okay okay... the record was made by some freaky evil sound engineer who put a demon inside it... and was past hand to hand, and brought here." he said.

The girls looked at one another. Then back at him.

"Where is it now?" Went Gum.

"I...I don't know..." He said. Cube glared at him.

"Some one wants a hospital bed." She said.

"No no alright, Goji Rokkaku is said to want the record badly, so he can make a contract with a demon so he can take over, that's all please!" He said. Piranha let him go.

He skated away. The 3 girls looked at each other.

"Great, so from everything we heard, Rokkaku owns the golden rhinos and the head of the Rokkaku wants the record for a contract with a demon..." Cube said.

Gum nodded.

Cube sighed.

"I think there's one more thing to this as well." Piranha said. The 2 girls blinked.

"But I don't know what it is yet..." Piranha said. "I'll get back to the others and tell them, you 2 just enjoy the rest of your date." She said.

Piranha skated off. Gum and Cube looked at one another.

The final groove is coming

* * *

 **RIGHT SO I MAY MAKE CUBE A FUTANARI, UM SO TOMORROW I'LL RELEASE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL HAVE MY ANSWER THEN, SO I AM HAPPY I DID THIS I WAS SCARED AT 1ST BUT NOW I AM CONFIDENT IN WHAT I DO, SO FOLLOW FAV SHARE AND REVIEW WHAT EVER, THANK YOU ALL FOR WATCHING IMMA SEE YOU SOON HOLLYA AT YA BOY... YEAH!**


	10. One more day

**HELLO AGAIN ANOTHER CHAPTER I AM EXCITED FOR THIS... I REALLY AM SO LETS GO.**

 **CHAPTER 10: One more day**

* * *

Cube and Gum were standing on the overpass at park street. Tomorrow's the day.

Cube and Gum were looking over the pass at the playground. They were holding each others hands.

"So... this is it." Gum said. Cube nodded.

They were just standing there, enjoying their time before the big day.

Cube looked at Gum. She smiled.

"Gum.." Went Cube.

Gum looked at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed. They started to skate to the bus terminal.

They were on their way back to the shack.

 **AT LEAST IT SEEMS LIKE A SHACK TO ME**

They arrived and no one was there. They must have been out preparing.

They sat on the couch.

Cube looked at Gum. Gum looked at Cube. They kissed.

They started to get passionate.

Cube grabbed her beasts.

Gum moaned. Cube smirked.

She then kissed her neck. Gum moaned louder.

Cube then stopped. Gum blinked.

"Do you want me?" Cube said. Gum nodded.

Gum pulled up her shirt. Cube smirked. She groped her breasts. Gum moaned louder.

She then removed her bra, and pulled her nipples.

Gum's pussy was getting wet.

Cube smirked. She then turned Gum over and pulled down her panties. She saw her dripping pussy.

Cube removed her pants. Then went and started to lick her pussy.

Gum moaned. Cube knew what makes her go crazy.

"Ah... Cube...mmmm" Gum went. Cube smirked. She then put her tongue in her butt. Gum went wide eyed.

"Ah Cube!"

"It's okay, just let go..." Cube said.

Cube continued to play with her butt. She licked around her hole. Gum moaned more and more.

"Cube... aaayyee!"

Cube was bouncing her butt as she licked Gum's. Her pussy was getting wet.

Cube stopped. Gum blinked.

"Cube..." Went Gum. She turned. Cube had a smirk. She took off her top and bra.

Cube then kissed Gum.

She started to finger Gum. Gum moaned her name. Cube smiled. Each time Gum called her name, she went a little faster.

"You look like your having fun." Cube said. Gum looked at her with her blush.

Cube then brought Gum on top. Gum blinked.

"Turn around." Cube said. Gum did. She saw her girlfriend's wet pussy.

Cube started to eat her pussy. Gum moaned. She started to lick Cube's pussy.

Cube felt the sensations of Gum's tongue... she then put a finger in her butt. Gum went wide eyed. Cube started to lick her clit and finger. Gum yelped. It was so good.

Gum was going deeper in Cube's pussy. Cube smirked. She then put her hands on her butt and smashed her head into Gum's pussy. She went crazy.

Gum moaned loudly.

"AAAAAAHHH CUBE!" Went Gum. It was getting too much.

Cube then turned her over. She smiled. She kissed gum, and put her legs between hers.

Cube started to grind against her.

They both moan.

Cube then grabbed Gum's breasts. Gum moaned loudly.

"Ah... Cube... don't stop...!" She said. Cube smiled.

"Wouldn't think of it." Cube said. She grinded harder.

Cube and Gum were both moaning as they pushed against each other. Cube wanted more of her, she was going so crazy.

Cube moved her position on top. She wanted to make Gum feel it.

She grinded harder. Gum eyes rolled back.

"Cube... i'm gonna... AAAAHH!"

"Me... too."

Cube grabbed her breasts. Gum was leaking.

Cube smirked. Then moaned.

"I'M... GONNA CUM...!" They shouted.

Cube cupped Gum's face. They locked eyes.

"I love you." They both said.

Cube went faster.

"CUMMING... AAAAAAAAAHHHH MMMMMMMMM!" They went as they were cumming. They soon kissed.

Juice was flowing all over the couch and floor, it lasted for a minute, but felt like years.

Cube and Gum stopped cumming. Lips locked.

Cube removed her lips.

"I love you Gum."

"I love you Cube."

They kissed again.

They soon cleaned up and were dressed.

Gum laid her head on Cube's shoulder.

Cube looked at her. She was beautiful.

She sighed.

"Gum." She went. Gum looked at her.

"I love you." She said. Gum smiled.

"I love you too."

"Gum..." Cube started to cry. Gum blinked.

"Cube?"

Cube placed her hands on her face.

Gum blinked.

"I'm sorry... i'm so sorry." She said.

"About what?"

"About everything, because of me you got kidnapped and nearly died, you risked your life for me... and all I can say is I love you..." She said.

Gum held her close.

"Cube."

They locked eyes.

Gum took her hand.

Cube saw her smile.

They left. They were skating around park street. Hand in hand.

Cube was still sobbing.

"Cube, talk to me." Gum said. Cube looked at her caring eyes. She is so sweet.

Cube sighed.

"When I came out... as I kid... so many things changed, everyone was afraid of me, even my parents... they tried everything to make me change my mind... but I knew I love girls... they even..." Cube was silent. Gum felt the sadness in her.

"I did have a relationship... but she used me..." Cube was crying again.

Gum stopped and brought her into an embrace.

"It's okay, Cube... it's all in the past..." Gum said. They looked at one another.

"You're here, with me... and I love you, I will never betray your love." Gum said. Cube smiled.

"When I pasted out after the crash... I had a dream..." Cube said.

"A dream?"

Cube nodded.

"I had my own house... you were living with me as well."

Gum smiled. They sat on a bench.

"Course I would wanna live with my girlfriend." Gum said.

"We were more than that."

Gum blinked.

"We were married." Cube said. Gum blushed.

"Our home was beautiful, colors and symbols all over, it was a sure sign that it was our home."

Gum blushed.

"And there's one more thing."

Gum blinked.

"Before i woke I heard you say morning, my sweet daughter."

Gum blinked.

"What?"

Cube looked at her.

"We had a kid."

Gum blushed full red.

"How?!"

Cube looked away.

"Remember I told you that my parents tried everything to me."

Gum nodded.

"Well... their last resort was to make me a boy... but it mostly failed."

"Wait.. what do you mean mostly?"

Cube was nervous.

"Gum... I have... a... penis..."

Silence.

"WHAT!"

Cube nodded.

"BUT I DIDN'T SEE IT!"

"It's my clit... I'm able to control it... that's why you haven't seen it."

Gum blinked. Her clit did tasted a bit...

"So... there... sorry."

Gum kissed her cheek then hugged her. Cube went wide eyed.

"Gum..."

"I don't care, you're still my girlfriend." She said. Cube smiled.

She looked up at the sky.

"Gum?"

"Yes Cube?"

"You ever been to Grind city?"

"No..."

Cube looked at her.

"Would you like to?"

Gum blinked.

"Yes... as long as i'm with you." Gum said.

Cube nodded. They kissed. They got off the bench and enjoyed the rest of their day.

THE FINAL GROOVE, IS HERE

* * *

 **THAT CHAPTER WASN'T SO GOOD... I HAVE TO DO BETTER AND NOW CUBE'S A FUTANARI YAY ANWAY THIS IS IT WE'RE COMING FOR YA GOJI IN THE FINALE OF THIS FANFIC, THIS STORY HAS BEEN GOOD, MAYBE I'LL DO A SEQUAL IDK BUT I THANK YOU ALL FOR WATCHING I'LL SEE Y'ALL SOON, HOLLYA AT YA BOY... YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH.**


	11. Final Groove

**Right okay I've been gone from this story for sometime, mainly cause loads of stuff came up so yeah, anyway i'm here and now lets do this.**

 **Chapter 11: Final Groove**

* * *

The gg's arrive to the Rokkaku building, course it was protected well, but they just pushed on through.

"Gum, Cube. You guys go stop Goji, we'll handle the golden rhinos." Went Beat. The 2 girls blinked. They then nodded and skated onward.

"So elevator?" Goes Gum.

"Actually the stairs may be safer, but that doesn't mean we can't ride up a few floors." Cube said. Gum nodded. They soon found one and rode up.

"So, ready?" Cube said. Gum smiled at her.

"You know it."

"Sweet."

They got off halfway, and looked around. No rhinos.

"They must be busy with the others." Goes Gum. "Let's go."

Gum grabbed Cube hand as they skated for the stairs and went up with Gum in the lead.

If you were to ask Cube when she and Combo arrived to Tokyo to, would she find love. She would have said no... but now heading towards the top of the Rokkaku hq, she's along side Gum, the girl who claimed her heart.

Cube smiled as she still had her hand held by Gum. Soon they were at the last floor before the top. They stopped.

Gum and Cube looked at one another.

"It's time, honestly i'm nervous." Goes Gum. "I never thought I would be stopping a madman, at all."

"Neither have I." Went Cube.

They both took each other's hand.

"But, i'm glad to be by yourside in this." Cube said.

The girls smiled.

"I love you." Cube said.

"I love you too." Gum said.

The girls then passionately kissed one another, then broke it after 10 seconds.

They ascended to the last floor.

They looked around, nothing.. at all.

"What the, where's the light?" Goes Cube.

"HAHA WELCOME LESBIANS!" Goes a voice.

That could only be one person. Goji Rokkaku.

A spotlight soon marked the 2 parties.

They saw Goji in a Dj Station.

"Goji Rokkaku, your time is up. Give us back our record." Went Gum.

He laughed.

"Like I'd listen to a bunch of Lesbians, you make me sick to my soul, I am gonna enjoy this so much." He goes as he takes out the Record from a case.

He places it down and starts to turn the tables.

He smirks.

"Prepare for there's no WAY YOU CAN STOP ME, ONCE I SUMMON THE DEMON I WILL MAKE THE CONTRACT AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

 **Starts playing: Grace and Glory by Hideki Naganuma**

Boom!

The girls look around, they're on the roof... they soon see they're moving while stationary, they look down, they're on a record. They blink and then see the station in it's whole state, are those girls wearing rhino heads... or are those they're actually heads.

The girls look at one another and soon nod.

"It's on." They go. They let go of one another's hand and start skating around the dj station.

"HAHAHA HOW DO YA LIKE THIS, SOON I'LL TAKE OUT THIS VERSION OF TOKYO AND REPLACE IT WITH MY OWN VERSION, THEN THE REST OF THE WORLD!"

Cube and Gum grit their teeth. They kept circling the station but couldn't find no way through.

"Damn, how can we get by?" Goes Gum.

Cube glared at the station then started to focus on the music.

"That's it, the music." Goes Cube as Gum skated alongside her.

"If we can shut down the speakers, the station may break down." Goes Cube.

"Wait, how would that work?" Goes Gum.

Cube started looking around. She looks and sees some towers in a 4 way, she looked to where they were connected... that's it.

"You're right, we need to take out the power source, those." Cube point to each one.

"Alright let's go." Gum said. They both skated over to one of the towers and started to paint their graffiti.

However, they failed to noticed the big flying golden rhino.

As soon as they finished, they kissed one another, the sight made him sick, but the next one didn't.

"Roaaaar!" Goes a voice.

The girls looked up and saw the flying rhino.

"THE FUCK?!" They go.

It soon breathes fire at them.

They noticed and quickly moved back onto the record roof the rhino gave chase.

"We need to split up." Gum said.

"Right."

The 2 of them went to 2 towers and got to work.

Goji grit his teeth, but a smirk appeared as he looked at the blond.

"Get her." He said.

Cube had finished up her side and made back over to the record roof, she looked to see what was left and noticed the other tower her and Gum worked on was gone.

"Where did it?"

CREAK!

Cube quickly turned and saw the tower behind her fall down.

"That's not surprising." She said.

She then looked to the last tower. Gum wasn't there.

"She must be at the other one." She went.

Gum went and checked up on Gum. She saw she was still working on the tower. She smiled as she saw under her skirt.

'Save it for later Cube.' She thought as she kept looking at her girl's butt, and that Rhino sneaking up on her. Wait what.

"Oh no, GUM!" Cube shouted.

Gum blinked as she looked behind her and saw Cube skating.

She saw her pointing somewhere. She looked and saw the big rhino breathing fire.

It was burning her clothing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Goes Gum as she felt the heat on her body.

Cube's face ran pale.

"GUM GET OUT OF THERE!" She shouted.

Gum wanted to leave but she only had a little bit more to go.

"Just, ah, a little more."

The heat around the tower began to intensify.

"GUM!"

"Done, SHIT!"Goes Gum her sleeves were on fire, she quickly pat them out and looked at the beast.

CREAK!

Gum blinked, she looked down and saw the tower collapsing.

"GUM." Cube goes as she tries to move towards her girl.

But a blast of fire cut off her movements.

"SHIT, NO, GUM!"

Gum was grinding toward the building, but soon began to lose her control, she looked, it's started to fall apart.

The beast breathed more fire at Gum.

"SHIT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GUUUUM!" Cube moved as fast as she could.

Gum looked ahead. The connector for the tower towards the building was falling down.

"NOT GOOD!"

"GUM, TAKE MY HAND!" Cube said. But then the rhino went behind and shot a blast of fire at the girl's back.

"GAAAAAH!" Went Cube as she stumbled and fell down on the pentagon.

Gum saw Cube get hit with the blast. She needed to jump it now.

"Leap of faith I guess." She goes as she jumps... shit not enough air.

"AH, CRAP!" Goes Gum as she's hanging on the ledge of the tower's pentagon that connect the towers to the building.

"SHIT, AH... OKAY, MADE IT.""

ROAAAAAAAR!

"FUCK!"

The rhino appeared behind Gum and started to breathe fire around her. Her grip was slipping as the heat was just too much.

"AH CUBE, CUBE!"

Cube grit her teeth as she got looked ahead.

Her eyes widen.

"SHIT, NO, GUM!"

Gum grit her teeth.

"I CAN'T HOLD ON FOR LONG!"

Cube's face showed worry as she moved quickly from the ground towards her girlfriend's aid.

"CUBE!"

Her hands were letting go in 3, 2..1.

"GOTCHA!" Goes Cube as she held her girlfriend's hand in hers.

Cube looked at Gum, her clothes were a mess. And she had some marks on her, but she was alright.

Then.

"GAAAAHH!" Goes Cube. She looked the floor around her was covered with some fire.

Gum's face was covered in worry.

"AAAAAHH!"

More fire below Gum.

"HAHAHAHA LOOKS LIKE THERE'S NO WHERE TO GO NOW HUH. THIS IS YOU'RE END YOU LESBAINS!" Goes Goji.

Cube was struggling to hold Gum with all the heat.

Gum looked, she was losing her grip.

"Cube..." Tears flowed down her face.

"I'm not gonna let you go, Gum, I won't"

More and more tears fall down her face. Gum weakly sighed.

"If you love me..."

"DON'T SAY IT, THAT'S ONE OF THE MOST FUCKED UP THINGS YOU CAN SAY!"

Gum chuckled. But she knew their hold was slipping.

"Cube."

"Gum."

"I love you."

With everything in her, Gum gave Cube a kiss.

Cube pulled hard, but what she pulled up was air.

"Goodbye love."

And Gum drops down into the darken air below.

Her eyes widen in horror. She stared down the path Gum had went, her eyes watery as she had lost her love again, this time for good.

"No...no...Gum." She goes.

Goji laughs like a manic.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screams with all her might.

Her girl was gone, her heart was shattered again.

She cried out into her hands as Goji laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ONE DOWN, ONE MORE TO GO..."

The laughing, damn the laughing.

"Do you find this funny?" She goes.

Goji raises an eyebrow.

Cube stands up.

"YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND, MY FUTURE WIFE, I HATE YOU, YOU SICK TWISTED MAN."

"Oh boo, hoo, cry me a river."

Cube skated for the man, only to be cut off by the rhino's flames.

She jumped back and fell down.

The flames soon blocked her path. She felt it returning.

"No...no..." She got down on her knees.

The laughs, the mistreatment, the rudeness, the hatred, and the old heartbreak, it all came back to haunt her.

"No, make it stop.."

The laughs from Goji and from her past haunted her, she got on her knees and cried.

"No...no.."

It was over... she had failed.

"Cube."

Her eyes widen at the voice.

"Gum."

In an instant, images of their time together began to flash in her head.

"I.. I... I WON'T LET YOU DIE IN VAIN!"

"WHAT!?" Goes Goji as Cube jumped over the flames.

"RHINOS!" He called out.

Cube looked around, she was soon surrounded, a dark smirk appeared on her face.

Goji's raised both his eyebrows.

"No more sweets from the dark, ONLY SOUR!"

 **Starts playing: Just got wicked by Cold.**

A rhino on her left ran to attack her with a knife, she moved her body back and disarmed the man, she took the knife and threw it into his leg.

 **I can taste your innocence, young and sweet like Mother made ya, everything froze into ice, these mother fuckers.**

Another one rushed for Cube, only to get stabbed in his shoulder.

 **JUST GOT WICKED**

Cube then kicked him down to his knees and kicked him hard in the face.

She glared at the others with crazy eyes.

 **Well I can't explain this little man, taken over. Can't explain the way that I feel.**

Cube rushed one and jump kicked them, then kneed one in the gut and stabbed him in the back.

 **Well I can't explain this little man, taken over. Can't explain the way that I feel.**

She looked at the numbers.

"1 TO 10, FANTASTIC!" She went. No more bounded by her little fears, she was finally free.

 **Everyone got twisted up, Everyone got behind my back and broke it cause it's my world.**

Cube kneed one of the advancing men in the face and gave him a sweep, she was gonna stab him in the gut, but another one rushed after her, allowing that man to get up, the one rushing slashed her shirt, she grinned sadistically, she moved and got him in his gut. She quickly pulled out.

 **Everyone got twisted up, All your friends got behind my back and broke it cause it's my world.**

She looked at the last 9, she licked her lips.

She ran, she saw one get ready for her, sadly not quick enough as she kicked him in the nuts and slashed his face.

She then turned and smashed her knee hard into the face of another one. She saw one coming from behind, she flipped the handle and stabbed that one in the gut, she twirls and faces the remaining ones, they began to get scared. She breathes harder.

"Only 6." She glares with a sick expression.

 **Everyone got twisted up, Everyone got behind my back and broke it cause it's my world.**

One of them rushed her with a knife, both knifes clashed, he slashed for her chest, she jumped back and quickly spring with a slash that cut his wrist that held his knife and it dropped, she then grabbed his knife and drove the 2 into his thighs. She quickly them out as he fell down onto his knees.

She had the knifes over his neck like an x. (REFERENCE)

 **Everyone got twisted up, EVERYONE GOT BEHIND MY BACK AND BROKE IT, CAUSE IT'S MY WORLD.**

She then pulled the knifes, their deadly edges pressed, cutting along the man's neck, and with that force she had, he dropped down. The last 5 looked at the girl.

She glared at them, she tossed the 2 knifes at 2 necks, she skated and grabbed them and did the same thing again, and the last rhino stood in fear.

She glared at him.

"Omae wa Mou Shindeiru."

She then smirked as she threw a knife at the head of the man, clean in the middle.

She then turns and glares at Goji.

ROAR!

The rhino appears.

The deadly smirk returns.

" 1, 2, 3 Here I come with the wicked." She goes.

Soon men who were arriving that saw the scene fled.

"COME BACK YOU FOOLS!" Goes Goji.

ROAR

"I'LL KILL YOU." She goes.

The beast fly after her, she saw a fist coming and then jumped onto it.

 **Well can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel.**

Cube would skate for the face of the beast, she did. Once she got there, she stabbed hard, repeatedly.

"DIE, DIE, DAMN YOU!" She goes.

 **Well can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel.**

The beast would fly around the building in distress, trying to get Cube of it, it took a hard hit to it's face to do it, it caught Cube and threw her hard to the roof.

It knocked the wind out of her.

It fired a blast of fire at her.

BOOM

Goji laughed.

"YES, FINALLY... WHAT!"

A figure was bleeding all over and their clothes were nearly gone. Cube.

"NO!" He goes.

"I told you, I will... kill you."

The rhino gather loads of fire and blew all around Cube, she wouldn't stop.

Not the images.

Cube shook her head as she tried to keep going.

 **You are the love I never found.**

Cube grit her teeth as she saw the rhino fly over Goji.

"HAHAHAHA, I must say you're quite the fighter, but it's time to die. Sadly, you would have been great for the golden rhino... But FUCK YOU GAYS."

Cube chuckled.

"What's funny."

"You're a homophobe, you and your dirty gang, pathetic..." She goes.

"THIS WORLD HAS NO PLACE FOR YOUR KIND AND NIETHER WILL MY WORLD."

"You won't win, it's over."

He blinks.

"Nani.."

The wind blows.

"Omae wa, Mou shindeiru, you're already dead."

"GRR, ENOUGH, KILL HER."

Roar...roar...

"What are you doing, KILL HER!"

 **YOU ARE THE LOVE I NEVER FOUND.**

The beast roared loudly as it glowed around it's body, soon.. BOOM!

"WHAT!"

Cube went wide eyed. The remains of the destroyed rhino began falling down, and cracked open the dj station.

"HOW, HOW!"

"Me." Goes a voice.

Cube went wide eyed, she quickly skated to the other side and no it wasn't anyone else. It was the one she hoped for.

"GUM!"

 **Well can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel.**

Gum had survived.

"Missed me love."

Cube quickly kissed her. Tears flowing down her face. She's not dead.

"NO, THIS CAN'T BE!" Goes Goji.

The girls break the kiss and look at the man.

The girls skate over to him.

"FUCKING GAYS, FUCK ALL OF YA!" He goes.

"Shut up, you homophobic piece of shit." Goes Cube.

Goji grit his teeth.

Then 2 figures emerge from the wreckage, it was the 2 girls in the pods, they had regular faces now. They ran and hugged one another then kissed on the lips. They ran to the stairs and went down.

Well can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel.

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAWRRR!" Goes Goji.

Cube and Gum look at each other, they smile. Then look back at Goji.

 **Well I can't explain the way that I**

They aim their spray cans.

"Don't fuck with the gg's, Tokyo, AND US!"

They spray, and due to all the heat their spray was intensified and was like a big blast.

Goji got knocked way back.

"NO, IT CAN NOT BE! AAAAAAAAARRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Goes Goji as he's knocked of the roof.

 **Well I can't explain the way that I**

The 2 girls sigh, and looked up at the sky, the color it once had of crazy blue and black was replaced with stars and an evening sky.

The 2 girls held their hands and locked eyes.

"I love you." Cube says.

"I love you too." Gum says.

Cube and Gum: Well I Can explain the way that I, feel.

The 2 kiss.

 **Song ends**

They break the kiss.

"How did you..."

"Survive?"

Cube nodded.

"Well, turns out there was another ledge for me to grab on, right below this floor there's a walk space for window washers, my body landed on it and reacted quick enough and now here I am not laying dead on the pavement." Gum said.

Cube looked into her girl's eyes, Cube began to cry.

"Cube?"

"I... just love you... too much." Cube embraced her.

Gum blushed red and embraced her girlfriend.

Soon footsteps were heard.

They looked it was the others.

"YO, you guys did it." Went Beat.

Cube and Gum just smiled.

"You guys look like you've been through hell." Went Mew.

"Nothing for a gg right?" Went Cube.

They all smiled.

"Ah there's that old smile." Went Piranha. Cube looked at the girl.

"Oh, ya might not remember, since it was years ago."

Cube blinked.

"Really, ya don't remember me from when we were kids Cube." Went Piranha.

Everyone blinked.

"What..."

Cube looked closely at Piranha.

It clicked.

"Oh... it is you."

Piranha crossed her arms with a smirk.

Everyone looked back at the 2.

Then.

"The record!" Goes Beat as he skates to the dj station and picks it up.

"Nice, it's still intact." He says.

"Let's get back to Shibuya-cho." Goes Combo. Beat nodded.

Everyone head down the stairs. Except Cube and Gum.

The 2 watched the others leave and then they kissed one more time, they looked back at the station and they were off hand in hand.

As they left the building the girls smiled at one another, the final groove has passed and now it's time to relax.

* * *

 **MAN I AM HAPPY, SO HAPPY UM ANYWAY WE HAVE 2 MORE TO GO, I KNOW I COULD END IT IN THE NEXT ONE I MIGHT BUT I'LL HAVE A QNA AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER, HAVE ANY QUESTIONS LEAVE THEM, IN THE REVIEWS OR PM FOR THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER OF... WELL THIS OUTRO DOESN'T WORK WELL DOES IT.. WELL I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING NOW OR SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE... AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS STORY BUT UNTIL THEN... UNTIL THEN... HOLLA AT YA BOY... YEAH!... BTW HERE'S AN OUTRO JUST GOT WICK BY COLD :D. Also do they have real names, mainly for the story Cube and Gum cause if not then I can make some up.**


	12. Wrapping up

**EY EVERYONE WE'RE BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER WE'RE AT THE END KIND OF, AND I AM SO HAPPY I ALMOST FINSHED THIS, I'm not gonna lie I love jet set radio, there's a chance of me doing a sequel on this but man if future was backwards compatible i'd be so happy, anyway let's go... THERE'S LOTS OF LYRICS AND I ADDED 2 EXTRA SONGS (THEY ARE NOT FROM JET SET RADIO, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN IT SHOWS UP)**

 **Chapter 12: Wrapping up**

* * *

 **STARTS PLAYING: SWEET SOUL BROTHER JSR OST**

Cube was standing on the overpass in park street. She tapped her foot waiting.. for her love.

"Hey Cube."

Cube looked down and saw her.

"Gum."

Gum gets onto the overpass and they embrace one another.

They break the embrace and blush at one another.

"I love you." Goes Gum.

"I love you too." Goes Cube.

They started to skate around Shibuya, they didn't care what anybody said and the police.. well fuck em.

Soon they headed over to Kougane and boy were they having fun in the construction zone.

"Come on keep up." Goes Gum. She kept trying to shake her ass whenever she could.

Cube's mouth was getting watery.

"Ya know ya just making me hornier."

"I know."

Soon they were in the kibogaoka. Cube was right behind Gum.

"Oh no." Goes Gum. She saw the lust in her girlfriend's eyes..

Soon they were in the middle section before the residential area, Cube made a big jump and groped her girlfriend.

"Yaaa!" Went Gum. They spun around. Gum moaning as Cube played with her chest.

"Someone's excited." Goes Cube. Gum blushed.

Cube rubbed around her nipples, pinching them as well. Gum moaned louder.

"Hey, ya know where we are don't ya?"

Gum blinked and looked. They're in the residential area.

Gum glows a bright red as she looks and sees a smirk on her girlfriend's face.

"We did it in Shibuya and Benten.. why not here?"

Gum gulped.

"Well?"

Gum sighed.

"I'm horny."

"So is that a yes?"

"Okay fine let's fuck."

Cube smiled goofy as she kissed Gum's neck.

"Mmmm, you know where to start."

"Damn right I do." Cube said.

She started to rub Gum's pussy.

"Ah, Cube." Gum bit her lip.

"That's right say my name." Goes Cube.

She rubbed harder, pinched harder. She even bit her neck.

"Aaahh i'm... melting." Goes Gum.

"Hmm, hadn't had a melted sweet in a while."

Gum blushed.

Gum turned to face Cube and they began to seriously make out, full blown passion. It was really getting to Cube... but if she played her cards right.

Cube fiercely grabbed Gum's butt. Gum moaned and soon did the same. They both couldn't hold out as they began to move back and forth.

Gum moves her lips away. Cube groans.

"Bring those sweet lips back here."

Gum smirked.

"Alright."

They go back at it.

Cube couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Gum.

"You want it in this alleyway?" Goes Cube.

"I don't care where just fuck me!"

Cube smirked. She's got her.

She moved back. Gum blinked.

"Think that's enough."

"What...no no no, wait didn't you want some of me?"

Cube crossed her arms.

"I think it was you."

Gum felt her pussy get moist. She started to tremble.

Cube looked at her legs. She saw some liquid.

"Alright... I do want it of course, Bring me that ass." Goes Cube.

Cube goes and kisses Gum and gropes her butt. Gum moans happily.

Cube felt it, she couldn't hold back any longer.

She pins Gum against a wall and begins to grope her again. Gum felt her pussy juice drip all around her leg.

Cube pressed harder and harder she had her right where she wanted her. She began to finger her pussy... when.

Some people were walking past. They notice something out the corner of their left eye, they look and see the girl's kissing one another.

They smile, it's the duo who changed everything.

They all walked on.

Cube opened her left eye to check if they left. She had a smile.

She then felt her pussy juice on her legs. She was gonna have some fun.

"Maybe we should take it to a more private area." Goes Cube. Gum nods.

Thus they went to Kibogaoka.

They were on the roof tops.

Once they got there, Cube immediately took Gum down and started kissing her.

"Someone's eager." Goes Gum.

Cube kisses her neck and gropes her.

"Oh, yeah someone is."

Cube couldn't wait no more.

"Oh fuck this foreplay I WANT YOUR PUSSY NOW!"

Cube quickly takes off Gum's panties and begins to eat her out.

"OH MY, YES!"

Gum places her hands on Cube's head as she felt the pleasure of her walls being tongued.

Cube then slides down her pants and panties. She was so wet.

Cube quickly placed her pussy in front of Gum as she continued to eat her out, soon Gum did the same.

"Yes, eat my pussy like groceries." Goes Gum.

Cube rolled her eyes. She continued to 'munch' on her girlfriend pussy.

Cube was so horny, she grabbed Gum's ass and pressed it against her mouth. She was going in.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH CUBE!"

"Yeah, you like it huh?"

"Yeah."

Cube moved her pussy over and pressed it against Gum's. Cube smirked.

She started to grind against her nice and hard.

"Ah ah ah ah." They went, their pussies drenched by one another's juices.

"Cube, you're amazing." Gum goes.

"I'm just getting started." Goes Cube.

She presses her pussy harder against Gum's and grinds harder.

Cube then kisses Gum as she's practically doing the split.

Gum then wraps her arms around Cube's back.

Cube feels it and bits her neck. Soon Gum does the same.

Cube goes faster.

"Shit I'm gonna cum." Goes Cube.

"Me too."

Cube felt it over take her, so did Gum.

"I'M COMING..."

"CUBE."

"GUM."

They came.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Their eyes roll up as they spray their 'cum' all over.

They breathe heavily.

They lock eyes with one another and kiss. Soon they are clothed.

"So... we kind of fucked everywhere huh?" Went Gum. Cube smirked.

"Well almost everywhere." She said as they stood up.

They smiled at one another.

They skated down the rooftops, just smiling at one another, then they picked up speed.

Cube then grew a smirk on her face, she saw the ass, and SMACK!

"AAAYYEE!" Goes Gum. She jumps high, Cube then catches her and skates off the rooftops with her in her arms, and into the residential area.

Cube does a little spin as they pressed their heads against one another. The people around awed.

They were now heading to the Gekijomae.

Cube and Gum held each other's hand as they skated over the walkway.

"Hey." Goes Gum.

Cube looks at her.

"Wanna try some karaoke?"

Cube blinked.

"Uh..."

"Come on it'll be fun." She says.

"Ey Gum." Goes Cube.

Gum kept pulling her till they crossed the walkway and headed over to the other part of the Genkijomae. Cube went wide eyed as she saw a crowd of people.

"Wait... it's public." She goes.

"Yeah it's one of those days that it happens." Goes Gum.

Cube stood still.

"Come on." Gum pulled her to the song list.

Cube was like a statue. Gum was looking at what they could play.

"If it isn't you 2." Goes a voice.

Cube turns and sees Piranha.

"Hey."

"So looks like everything is getting back to normal huh." Goes Piranha.

"I guess so." Goes Cube.

"Hey Cube." Goes Gum.

Piranha sees the smile on the green wearing girl.

"Hey Gum."

"Hey Piranha."

"So, came to sing have you?" Piranha goes.

"I guess." Goes Cube. Gum nudged her with her elbow.

Piranha sighed. "Well have you guys decided on something to sing?"

Then it clicked in Gum's mind.

She quickly grabbed Cube's arm and took her to the song list.

Cube looked at Piranha who gave her a wink.

"Look." Gum pointed at a certain song. Cube blinked.

"Just got wicked."

Gum smiles at the girl.

"Alright."

Soon the person on the stage finished. And then... up was Cube.

She looked to her right, Gum was standing right there. They smile.

 **Song ends. Starts playing: Just got wicked by Cold.**

The music begins.

Cube takes a deep breath, she hadn't done this in so long.

Cube: I can taste your innocence. Young and sweet like mother made ya.

Gum: Everything froze into ice these.

Cube, Gum: Motherfuckers.

Cube: JUST GOT WICKED.

The crowds in the Gekijomae all were cheering.

Cube: Well can't explain this little man taken over, can't explain the way that I feel.

Cube, Gum: Well can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel.

As the music kept playing no one noticed what was going on in the back ground.

Cube: Everyone got twisted up, and everyone got behind my back and broke it cause it's my world.

Cube, Gum: Everyone got twisted up, all your friends got behind my back and broke it, cause it's my world.

Cube: Everyone got twisted up, and everyone got behind my back and broke it, cause it's my world.

Cube: Gum: Everyone got twisted up, Everyone got behind my back and broke it cause it's my WORLD!

The crowd all cheered, they were good.

Cube: 2, 3 Here I come with the wicked!

Gum blushed, She was really good.

Cube: Well can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel.

Cube, Gum: Well can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel.

Cube and Gum soon faced each other.

Cube, Gum: You are the love I never found, you are the love I never found.

The whole area was dancing.

Cube, Gum: Well can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel. (x2)

The 2 moved closer to each other.

Cube, Gum: Well I can't explain the way that I (x2)

They're faces were only a foot apart.

Cube, Gum: Well I Can't explain the way that I... feel.

They kiss and the song ends.

Everyone cheers so loud. Gum and Cube soon bow. Gum heads off the stage.

"Wow you were really good Cube... Cube?" Goes Gum.

She looked around Cube wasn't there. She looks back at the stage and sees her with a smile.

"What is she..."

Cube takes a breath.

"Uh Hi..." She goes. "Awhile when everything was... on fire... I was one of the few to help put the flames out, and the owner of the benten karaoke said if I wanted a favor, just ask... And today well tonight the favor is in play... This is a song... I wrote... for someone special."

Everyone looked at one another.

Gum blinked.

"And a thank you to Piranha for helping me."

Gum looked to her right and saw Piranha... and the others.

"Is she gonna..."

Cube takes a deep breath.

 **HERE'S ONE OF THE SONGS, AND IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO FIND ONE SO... STARTS PLAYING: Dangerous by the XX (Was going Cocoon by catfish and bottlemen or rebel love song by black veil brides but I wanted something kind of soft ya know let the ending be a smooth conclusion... there's one more chapter after this anyway.)**

A tune began to play. Cube takes a head piece and puts it on, she smiles.

Gum gulps as she's given one, course Cube doesn't know it yet.

'Here we go' Thinks Cube and Gum.

Cube: They say, we're in danger. But I disagree.

Cube looks at Gum.

Cube: If proven wrong, shame on me.

A spotlight lands on Gum. She blushes.

Cube: But you've faith in me.

Cube spread out her arms. Then.

Cube, Gum: So I won't.

Cube: Shy away.

Cube flinched but kept her voice on key.

Gum motions her head to Piranha. Cube looks at her. Piranha smiles.

Cube then looks back at Gum.

Cube, Gum: Should it all fall down.

Cube: You'll have been my favorite mistake.

Cube motion Gum to the stage, she did as asked. She began skating.

Cube, Gum: They say. You are dangerous but I don't care. I'm going to pretend that i'm not scared.

Gum stops in front of the stage.

Cube, Gum: If this only ends in tears, then I won't say goodbye.

Gum gets on stage.

Cube, Gum: Cause I couldn't care less, If they call us reckless. Until they are breathless. They must be blind.

A tear falls down Gum's face.

Gum: There are voices, raining over, they keep saying danger, danger. I can't make them, take you under. Makes no difference.

Cube, Gum: No one can take.

Gum: This Away.

The 2 girls move close to another and hold each other.

Cube, Gum: Should it all fall down.

Gum: I'll treasure each day.

Cube shed some tears.

Soon everyone started to groove with whoever.

Cube, Gum: They say. You are dangerous but I don't care. I'm going to pretend that i'm not scared.

The girls smiled warmly.

Cube, Gum: If this only ends in tears, then I won't say goodbye. Cause I couldn't.

Soon some police showed up... but made no arrests because... the music is too good. Even that perverted looking captain did nothing.

Cube, Gum: Cause I couldn't care less, If they call us reckless. Until they are breathless. They must be blind.

And there was one in the crowds in the far back, she looked like a love shocker only her hair was let down, and she looked mid 20's, she looked at the stage in anger. She twirled a broken heart in her right hand.

Gum: Let them say there are warning signs. They must be blind.

Cube: They must be blind.

Cube, Gum: They say.

The girls faces move closer to one another.

Cube, Gum: If this only ends in tears. Then I won't say goodbye.

The girls gaze into each others eyes and soon kiss.

Song ends.

Everyone erupts in loud cheers.

Cube and Gum bow. Gum heads off, but before Cube gets to the stairs.

"ENCORE, ENCORE!" Everyone goes.

Cube freezes. She looks and sees everyone chanting for her to go again.

Gum blinked. This hasn't happened that much.

She moved back to the center.

She smiled.

A piano began to play. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"This is new?" Goes Gum.

 **Starts playing: Sad song by we the kings.**

Cube looked at Gum.

Cube: You, and I. We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.

Cube: With you, i'm alive.

Cube motions Gum to come. She does as asked.

Cube: Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.

She gets on the stages, Cube takes her hands in hers.

Cube: So stop time right here in the moonlight. Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Gum blinks as Cube begins to move around.

Cube: Without you, I feel broke, like i'm half of a whole. Without you I got no hand to hold. Without you I feel torn like a sail in a storm.

Cube smiles warmly.

Cube: Without you, i'm just a sad song. I'm just sad song.

Soon everyone starts moving with one another.

Cube: With you, I fall ,it's like i'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall. With you, i'm a beautiful mess. It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge.

Gum blushes a deep red.

Cube: So stop time right here in the moonlight. Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Cube: Without you, I feel broke, like i'm half of a whole. Without you, I got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn, like a sail in a storm.

Cube: Without you, i'm just a sad song.

Cube: You're the perfect melody, the only harmony, I wanna hear.

Gum begins to cry.

Cube: You're my favorite part of me, when you're standing next to me, I got nothing to fear.

Gum embraces Cube. Cube smiles.

Cube: Without you, I feel broke, like i'm half of a whole. Without you, I got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn, like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song.

Gum and Cube lock eyes.

Cube: Without you I feel broke, like i'm half of a whole. Without you, I got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn, like a sail in a storm.

Everyone smiles.

Cube: Without you, i'm just a sad song.

They both smile so lovingly.

Cube: I'm just a sad song.

 **Song ends**

Everyone claps like mad. This was karaoke turned into a mini concert.

 **Starts playing: SWEET SOUL BROTHER JSR OST**

Cube then gets red all over her face. She just sang, in front of all these people.

"Hey Cube." Goes Gum.

Cube blinks.

Gum kisses her.

Cube mind begins racing, she sighs and see takes her woman's hand in hers. And she bows again.

And so that turntable of evil the Rokkaku building is now dust. They saying it was cause of a construction incident. YEAH RIGHT. Now Goji's son has taken over and one of the man reasons for Goji's distain for the gays were cause of his son. Pity. Now Tokyo's back to it's glorious old self.

Turns out the golden rhino's were just another group of Goji's henchmen. That explains a lot, However not all ended well. Coin had been pulled too deep into the schemes of Rokkaku and paid a steep price. All because Goji was obsessed with control. He didn't know how to deal with people he couldn't buy with his money. Maybe it is really lonely at the top, or maybe he's just another eccentric millionaire. Well they say money is the root to all evil, maybe it can really twist the hearts of men.

Turns out that record Goji was looking for, the devil's contract was just some old indie record. A hoax, maybe his twisted mind created the whole story from rumors and superstitions in order to try and sate the demons in his own heart.

Nevertheless, the noise tanks are in repair, the love shockers are all broken hearted again, but poison jam is back and planning more mischief... In the end, it looks like they were the same as us after all, they had been looking for something more... just trying to make sense of their own lives. Perhaps not, but how can anyone know the real truth behind it all?

But one things for sure if anyone had found something in all this... it's Cube and Gum. Through all the madness and street war, they had found something none of us may have even took the time to find... Love. Sure the gg's may have back their turf, me and Cube got payback for our man Coin, but through all of this... they had suffered the most. Confusion, despair, sorrow, anger, rage, fear, near death and so much more had affected these 2 and all because of a kiss... If that kiss never had happen they may have just been friends... course not, if Cube wants somebody she goes in, but Gum was different. In the end they truly found each other and happiness. Guess Coin's sacrifice helped out Cube... unintentional.. but in the streets is there really a coincidence.

And you may be wondering what happens now... Well Beat, Tab, Mew, Yoyo, Garam, slate, Piranha and me are enjoying the old Tokyo, but Cube and Gum... they have some plans.

They watched as the 2 girls headed for their plane.

"We'll be back soon." Goes Gum.

The gg's smiled.

"Just enjoy yourselves." Beat said.

They smiled.

"Bring back a gift for us." Goes Mew.

Cube sighed. They could go there themselves if they wanted.

"It's just Grind city." Gum said.

"It's America." Goes Mew.

The others looked at one another.

"Flight 8 for Grind city is ready for boarding."

Cube and Gum looked at one another.

"Well see ya guys soon." They both go.

They turned and started to head for the plane.

Beat nudged Combo. He looked at him. Beat shifted his head to signal something. Combo nodded.

"Wait Cube." Goes Combo.

She and Gum stopped.

He threw a small case to her. She caught it.

He and beat smirked.

She smiled.

"See ya guys soon." They go.

Cube and Gum were now on the plane.

They sat next to each other of course.

"So, ready for Grind city?" Goes Cube.

"Well, i'm nervous to be honest."

Cube smiled. She then kissed Gum's cheek.

Course some whispers were heard behind them.

Cube smirked. Gum noticed.

"Um Cube."

Cube kissed Gum right on her lips. Gum blushed.

Soon she broke the kiss. And sat with a smile on her face.

Soon that whole part of the plane started talking more.

"Cube." Goes Gum.

Cube just smiled.

The plane started taking off.

They look out the window. And see the others.

They gave a g sign. The others did the same.

Soon they were in the sky and they were on their way.

* * *

 **SO THOSE SONGS .. YEAH HEY ITS AU AND THE SONGS AARE A HINT AT SOMETHING, BUT NOW I NEED TO GET READY THE ENDING IS NEXT... SO A QNA AT THE END AND I CAN'T WAIT... I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS I THINK SOME MAY WANT ANSWERED SO YEAH... I'LL SEE YA IN THE LAST ONE. SO HOLLYA AT CHA BOY... YEAAAAAAAAAAAH...SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I know some of ya want me dead.**


	13. A sweet side of dark

**So... here we are... I thank you all for coming, and I was just think.. they don't have last names do they... so i'll make something up... let's finish this up. I abused just got wicked here. AND THERES A LOT OF LYRICS... Some are written differently THIS IS REALLY LONG OVER 9000 WORDS**

 **Episode 13: A sweet side of dark**

* * *

They finally were off the plane, and on their way to Cube's place. Gum looked in amazement as the 2 skated for bantam street.

"Ya like the town?" Goes Cube.

Gum blinks.

"Well..."

Cube smiled.

The 2 skated passed Grind square and soon were in Bantam street.

"Right my place is behind the hexagon gas station." She said.

The 2 soon see a hexagon station. They went down a roadway. And soon 2 buildings appears.

It was quite tall, about 3 stories, seemed like an apartment really.

The house is the building that you can spray on

Gum looked and saw her fear me graffiti on the door.

"So... you live in an apartment?"

Cube blinked. Then realized.

"Oh this isn't an apartment, well not anymore, something happened a few years ago and everyone had to vacate, I had gotten this building and the one next to it because of my parents."

Gum raised an eyebrow.

"You're parents must be rich."

"Well... they are, in fact they even had a partnership with the Rokkaku's."

Gum jumped.

"Really."

"Yeah, but I think they had a falling out or something, I don't know, and I don't really care, come on there's so much I wanna show you."

Cube opened her door, and the right in front you saw the stair way on the right. on the left was the living room with 2 couches, one you can see from the door, the other was hidden behind the wall that was between the living room and the entrance hallway. There was a tv at the end of the living room.

The kitchen looked modern, you can see it from the door, it had a sink, and a dishwasher, the stove and oven was on the left side.

Past the stove and oven was the dinning room, it had a brown table, and 10 chairs with a chandelier above it.

The upstairs had 3 rooms, a bathroom, a spare bedroom, and Cube's room.

Once inside Gum looked at the walls, all dark, and saw a room with paper and instruments. She then saw her king sized bed with black colors and saw the grim reaper on the wall behind it.

"Right I gotta do something, i'll be right back." Cube said.

Gum sat on her girlfriend's bed, she looked at one of her pillows and grabbed a white one, she held it close, she made sure Cube wasn't back.

She began to sniff it.

"Cube's scent is still here.." She goes.

She starts to shake around with the pillow.

"What are you doing?" Goes Cube.

Gum quickly stands up.

"Uh... hehe.."

"Hmm, come on lets get to grind square." Cube said.

Gum nodded.

They soon left the house and headed to grind square, holding each others hand.

They soon arrive at the square and saw the that it wasn't that busy.

"Hey follow me." Goes Cube.

They head to a window washer elevator.

They rode to the top and were on the roof of the Grind square theater.

"Whoa." Goes Gum as she looks around the square, she looks at the mini statue of liberty in the center.

Cube is standing behind her, with a blush.

'I can't keep myself controlled with an ass like that.' She thinks.

She soon gropes Gum.

"Ah, Cube." She goes.

"Sorry." Cube begins kissing her neck, she soon takes her hand low and starts to rub her pussy.

"Cube.." Gum breathes.

Cube smiles.

"It's getting wet already..." She said.

"That's... because you know my... spots..." Gum said.

Cube smirked.

She took off her pants and underwear and did the same to Gum, she gets on bottom, while Gum gets on top.

"You already know what to do." Cube said.

They began to eat out each other in the 69.

Cube went straight into her pussy and began putting her whole mouth on it.

Gum breathed heavy as she fingered Cube. She began licking her clit.

'Fuck, that spot!' Cube thinks.

She then smacks both Gum's ass cheeks.

"AAAYEE!" Goes Gum. Cube is good.

Cube smirked as she smacked her ass again. "You should be careful with an ass like that."

Gum was breathing heavy, Cube was just too good.

"Shit you're gonna make me cum."

Cube smirked.

She soon turned Gum over and began to grind against her.

Stars formed in Gum's eyes.

"You're amazing." Gum said.

Cube formed a smile.

She soon grit her teeth.

"I'm gonna cum!" They both go.

"Ah, ah, ah I I, I,,, I LOVE YOU!" They go as they cum.

Liquids pour from their pussies as they kiss one another.

Once they stop, they lay on the roof top.

"Say, wanna get something to eat?" Goes Cube.

Gum looks at her.

"Sure."

The 2 get dressed and grinds down to street level.

As Cube escorts her girl, Gum notices the graffiti around grind square.

"You guys still have your graffiti up, thought the cops might have gotten them down."

"Well, the cops, don't mind."

"what?"

"The people around here actually like it, especially shop owners, they see it as a way to connect with the 'youth'." Cube states.

"Well here we are." Goes Cube.

Gum blinks.

"De vito's pizza?" Goes Gum.

"What's wrong you don't like pizza?" Goes Cube.

"No, I thought we would go to a fast food place."

"Well it was closer... Do you want to?"

"Actually, pizza sounds nice."

Cube smiled as she and Gum soon entered. The walls of the place were white with a Italian man with a mustache logo in the center of the walls. There were 4 tables on each side.

"Ah welcome to De vito's pizza..." A man appears and blinks from the counter, he looks like the man on the walls.

"Ciao Rico." Goes Cube.

"Could it be... Ms, Cube it is!"

The man goes around the counter, his gut's a bit out. He hugs and lifts Cube up.

"Nice to see you too Rico."

The man soon sees he's holding her tight and puts her down.

"Ah sorry Cube, hey Marco, Amelie, Sarah guess who's here?" He goes.

Soon a tan male with a black afro, a tan girl with long red hair and a pale skin girl with glasses appear. They blink.

"No way, Senorita Cube?" Goes the man.

"Hey Marco."

Soon the 3 group hug her.

"It's been so time, how have you been?" Goes Amelie.

"The last time we heard anything of ya, you were dealing with some guys yeah, and heading over to Tokyo." Went Sarah.

"Yeah, took care of what I needed to do?"

"Well it's great to... oh sorry ma'am we didn't notice you." Went Rico.

Cube looked behind her and they were talking of Gum.

"Oh, guys this is Gum, my girlfriend."

They all looked at one another. Then smiled.

"Marco Mikel."

"Amelie Hart."

"Sarah McIntyre."

"Nice to meet you Gum." They say.

"Gratze." She says.

"Where ya from Gum?" Goes Sarah.

"Oh from Tokyo-to." She said.

They look at Cube, she was smiling.

"Ah, well anything you want Cube?" Rico said.

"Hmm, a medium pepperoni pizza."

"Right." They went.

Cube reached for her pocket.

"Don't worry Cube, this one is on the house." Rico said.

She blinked.

"Ah, Gratze." She said.

The 4 went to the back and Cube and Gum sat down.

"Um, how you guys..." Goes Gum.

"He's a friend of the family." Cube said.

"And the others..."

"We went to the same highschool."

"Oh."

Rico comes from the back and stands at the counter.

"Ah excuse me Cube, can I have a minute." Went Rico.

"Um sure." She said, she skated over to him.

'Course he wanted me to pay.' She thought.

"Okay Rico whats up?"

"Hey, come on I know what your thinking, the pizza is free don't worry, but um... is the rumor of tomorrow true?" He asked.

Cube nodded.

"Does she know?" He goes.

"Gum doesn't." She said.

Soon the 4 of them arrive it the pizza they bow, and went to the back.

"Wow it looks nice."

"I know, no one does it like Rico De vito." Cube says.

The 4 watch from the back, smiling.

"That Gum girl is lovely ain't she?" Goes Sarah. The 3 nod.

Cube and Gum were almost done eating.

"Oh I forgot." Cube said as she reached into her pocket.

She pulled out paper and some keys.

"My home and phone number, and my spare keys." She said.

Gum blinked.

"wait, you're giving them to me already?" Gum goes.

"Of course." Cube said with a smile.

Gum blushed.

The 4 silently aww'ed.

"I haven't seen such a smile in so long on her." Goes Sarah, the others nod.

Soon Cube and Gum finished and waved to the 4.

"Come back soon Cube, and you too Gum." Rico said.

They both nod and left.

Cube looks up at the sky, it was time.

"Wanna head to the grind." Cube said.

Gum blinked.

"The grind."

"Its a dance/party/night club, we can go in like this." Cube said.

Gum thought about it, she nods.

"It just across the street."

Cube takes Gum's hand, and head to the grind.

The place was colored in white lights with a sign that said the grind above the dj station.

On the left side, was the night club/bar and the right was the bar but for those who aren't 21.

And there were a dance floor, for those with skates and those without.

Gum stared with a smile. It was a cool place. They were playing Millers ball breakers.

"Come on." Goes Cube, she grabs Gum's hand and brings her to the center dance floor, they were a good amount of people around.

Gum had on a blush as she and Cube began to dance with the music.

"Come on I know you got more moves than that." Cube said.

Gum smirked.

She began to sway her hips left and right, and begun to move with no care in the world.

Cube smiled. Gum's amazing.

She then got an idea.

"Hold on." Goes Cube.

Cube skated over to the dj.

"Hey Maranda." Cube said to the girl at the dj station.

"Oh Cube, you're back" Goes Maranda. She looked in her early 20's with white hair that had curls. She was wearing a grey top with a blue jacket and green pants.

"Yeah, listen, i'm gonna use that favor you said I could have.."

Gum was dancing along to the beat, she was digging the music.

Some guys were checking her out.

"Hey girl." Goes one of the dude. "Wanna dance?"

Gum looks at him.

"Sorry but no, i'm actually waiting for my girlfriend to get back."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend.. you mean like girlfriend girlfriend or girlfriend as in friend."

"The 1st one."

The man smirked.

"Yeah right, I don't bite."

"Look I said..."

"Yo, everybody we got a special track coming up, so get ready to move, twist and GRIND ya body." Went the dj.

A little light began to shine in the center.

Starts playing: Cold dust Girl by Hey champ

The light soon aimed onto Gum. She blinked.

Everyone started to groove with the beat. Gum was getting nervous.

Another spot light showed up. Everyone went wide eyed.

"Cube." Gum went.

Some people were whispering.

Cube skate walked to Gum.

Gum blushed.

"Cube again..." She went.

"Hey, where's your smile, come on." She said.

The lyrics began to play and everyone was grooving.

 **Oh don't over flow light her up and let her go (x2)**

Gum blushed, this was Cube singing.

Cube noticed her blush.

"Surprised?"

Gum couldn't say anything but kissed Cube, the one's who were checking her out decided not to go there again.

 **If your so clever then who, who ever could turn you on, but i'm so clever it takes no effort to burn you on**

Cube took Gums hand in hers.

"You're just a cold dust girl." Cube said as she twirled Gum.

Gum smiled, she began to sway with more and more feel, Cube looked on. She looked at her hair, her face, her breasts, her curves, waist, wherever she could she looked, Gum was shining in the light.

Unlike other clubs, the grind uses white lights to help outfits shine, why? The owners wanted to give a moonlight appeal.

 **Cold dust Girl ah, ah ah.**

 **Cold dust Girl (x3)**

Cube felt a bit hot, Gum was actually turning her on... already.

'Not good, she's just, so wow.'

Gum was taking her breath away.

 **Oh don't over flow, light her up and let her go**

Cube had a big red blush.

 **Oh don't overflow, light her up and let her go**

Gum shows a smirk. Cube blinks.

"Ya like what ya see?" Gum said.

"Ha, hell yeah."

Gum smiled.

"If your so clever then who, who ever could turn you on." Gum says.

She runs her index finger on her chin.

Cube began to tremble.

"But i'm so clever it takes no effort to burn you on."

Cube went wide eyed. Gum got her again.

 **Your just a cold dust girl.**

 **Cold dust girl, ah ah ah.**

 **You're just a cold dust girl, cold dust girl, cold dust girl.**

Cube couldn't think of anything other than the girl in front of her, her worries were gone at that point, she was happy once again.

She soon grabs Gum by the waist.

"Cube." Gum giggles.

Cube pressed her nose against Gums.

 **Cold dust girl (x3) Cold dust girl ah ah ah.**

"I love you Gum."

"I love you too Cube."

They kiss as the song ends and the spot light leaves.

Everyone is cheering.

"Tell me, were you getting turned on?" Gum said.

Cube nodded.

"Hmm, so was I.."

The 2 gaze deep into each others eyes.

Maranda could see what was going on during the song, she grew a smirk.

 **Starts playing: Circles by Digitalism**

"Everyone, move, groove, grind, like you got nothing to lose." Maranda said.

Cube blushed.

Gum noticed.

"What's with the red on your face?"

"Uh, nothing."

Gum smiled.

Soon the lyrics began to play.

 **Gather all the good times**  
 **When they chill with me behind**  
 **I didn't have enough time**  
 **For this stuff, on my mind**

Cube looked up and down Gum again. She was so amazing.

"Shit, Gum..." Cube kissed her.

Gum blushed. But didn't back away, they began to move to the song.

 **Oh when you're trying to rewind You're caught up in a never-ending circle; we play it again And again and again**

 **Just give me more Just the same, just the same**

Cube looked as Gum moved to it, she couldn't hold back, she brought their hips close. Gum blushed as the song was starting to effect her thinking.

 **We play it again Caught up in a never-ending circle Play it again**

As the song progressed so did their arousal.

They soon kiss and it turn from the lips to the body. Cube was kissing Gum's neck from the back. She was holding her breasts and Gum was pushing her hips into her.

They're faces were all red.

"You're too sexy." Cube said.

"So are you." Gum said with a blush.

 **You're friends with the madness**  
 **Gotta give it somemore loving**  
 **Cause you can hear what the answers**  
 **You won't let, it begin**

Gum moaned.

"Come on, shake those hips on me." Cube said.

Gum smirked.

"Just push on me, push on harder against me." Gum said.

The 2 girls kissed.

 **Oh when you're trying to rewind You're caught up in a never-ending circle; we play it again And again and again**

 **Just give me more Just the same, just the same**

 **We play it again Caught up in a never-ending circle Play it again**

Everyone was on someone, the dj smiled, it was getting hot.

Straight, gay didn't matter everyone was getting turned on.

Soon the soon was reaching it's end.

 **I play it again**  
 **I play it again**

 **I play it again and again and again**  
 **We play it again**  
 **Again and again**

"Gum, I think i'm about to go insane." Cube said.

"Yeah, I can tell..mmmm."

Gum moved more and more.

 **I just play it again and again.**

 **I play it again and again (x3)**

Soon Cube lost her mind, Gum's hips were too much, her motions were perfect and she, she was just... damn!

Cube was breathing heavy.

Gum smirked.

 **Oh I play it again and again.**

 **Again and again.(x11)**

She moved like a fee sprit against Cube, each motion doing more than the last, Cube had it, she grabbed Gum tight.

 **Again and again(x2) And again**

And the song began to fade out.

Cube looked at her position, She had Gum held tightly against her. Her hands on her chest, her mouth near her neck.

'Maranda I swear.' She thought.

 **Starts playing: Like it, Like this like that JSRF**

Cube grit her teeth. Gum began to move her hips again.

 **Like this, like that, like this this, like that (x2)**

"Gum..."

"Yeah?"

"Um mind slowing down?" She asked. Gum smirked.

"Is it too good?" She said.

Cube blushed red.

"Come on, i'll make ya feel so good."

Cube eyes began to look groggy, she was in a trance by Gum.

 **Make you feel so good, Make you feel so good (x2)**

She shook her hips like a striper, and began to move up and down Cube as to give a lap dance.

 **Like this, like that, like this this, like that (x3) Like this, like that like that that**

"Ya like it?" Gum asked.

Cube grit her teeth. How can she say no, Gum got the goods.

"Um... I..."

 **I like it I like it**

 **I don't like it at all (x2) at all I don't like it at, I don't like like like I don't like it. Take it easy.**

Gum made a horny smirk.

Gum turned and faced Cube.

 **Make you feel so good, Make you feel so good (x2)**

The song lyrics were getting in Cube's mind. And the magic was happening.

Gum smiled lustful into Cube's eyes, she pressed her chest against hers.

"Someone looks seriously horny." Gum said.

Cube couldn't move away, Gum was just perfect.

Cube grabbed her ass. Gum bit her lower lip.

She did the same to Cube.

 **Make you so, Make you so, Make you so good, good, Make you feel so Make you feel so**

"Damn, I can't resist you at all." Cube said.

Gum chuckled.

 **Just feel good, Just feel, feel good (x2)**

Gum rubbed herself all around Cube.

Gum then kissed Cube's neck.

She grit her teeth harder.

"Come on, I know you want more of me." She said.

 **Like this, like that, like this this, like that (x3) Like this, like that, li like that that**

She was right, Cube wants more, she seriously wants more.

 **I don't like it at all**

Cube felt herself get wet, real wet. She was getting like a fountain. She couldn't hold out much longer.

"I hope that ass is ready for fucking?" Cube says.

Gum nods. Cube smiles.

 **Feel so good, feel so good, Make you feel so, make you feel so, make you feel so good, good**

 **Like this, like that, like this this, like that (x3) like that, like this, like this, this, like that, li like that**

 **I Like it I like it.**

 **The song ends.**

Cube quickly grabbed Gum's hand and they left.

Maranda smiled.

'Have fun Cube.' She thought.

Cube couldn't hold it anymore, she quickly opened the door, and got in along with Gum, she quickly locked the door, and the 2 began to make out.

"Think we can make it to the bed?" Gum said.

"I hope."

The 2 began the climb, going as fast as able, and once they made it, they began to undress in the hall.

Once they got to Cube's bed they were naked. Cube pushed her onto the bed.

"Oh you sexy sexy blond." Cube said.

Gum blushed. She looked at Cube's clit.

It was shaking.

"I didn't know you could shake your clit like that?"

Cube smirked.

"You forgot."

Gum blinked. Then a full red over took her face.

Soon Cube's clit enlarged and soon it was a dick.

Gum stared in silence.

"It's big." Was all she could say.

Cube showed a horny smile, but soon stopped as she looked at her dick. She began to shake.

She quickly fell to her knees and cradle her self. Gum blinked.

"Cube..."

"Don't... don't look at me.." She said.

Gum got off the bed.

"Cube?"

Her mind began to flash images of a girl, living a life of pain, sorrow, regret, hate.

"No, no..." She goes.

 **Starts playing: Just got wicked by cold.**

Tears began to flow down her face, her happiness was gone again.

'Wrong this is wrong, you are perfect, you can't be this...'

"No." Goes Cube.

"Hey Cube."

'Our child is what, that can't happen it's imperfect, impossible.'

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry..."

"Cube!"

'Mother knew this would happen, you should be ashamed, you'll disgrace our family.'

 **I can taste your innocence.**

"Young and sweet like mother made ya."

"Cube, you're worrying me." No response.

 **Everything froze into ice these motherfuckers**

"CUBE!"

Cube looked at Gum.

"NO!"

 **Just got wicked**

Gum blinks.

"Cube."

"No,no,no, i'll be a good daughter now i'm sorry."

"Cube?!" Tears began to show.

 **Well I can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel (X2)**

Gum's face was covered in worry. Her woman was showing her something... she never thought possible really.

 **Everyone got twisted up, and everyone got behind my back and broke it cause it's my world.**

Gum couldn't understand what was going on, all she did was show her, her ...dick.

 **Everyone got twisted up, and all your friends got behind my back and broke it cause it's my world.**

Gum looked at Cube who was now leaning against the wall across from the bed.

"Cube." She said as she walked closer to her.

 **Everyone got twisted up, and everyone got behind my back and broke it cause it's my world.**

Cube looked to see Gum with a smile, but it shown changed to another girl, a girl she didn't want to see.

 **Everyone got twisted up, and everyone got behind my back and broke it cause it's my world.**

Cube's face showed full fear.

"Cube."

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

 **2 3 here I come with the wicked**

Cube pushed Gum hard, she hit the bed and fell onto her knees.

Cube stood up in horror of her action and ran for the door.

"Cube!" Went Gum as she chased after her.

 **Well I can't explain this little man, taken over can't explain the way that I feel**

Gum grabbed her arm.

"I..i...I.."

Gum turned her around and kissed her.

 **Well I can't explain this little man taken over, can't explain the way that I feel**

Tears flowed down both their faces. Gum broke the kiss.

"Break up with me." Cube said.

"What?!"

Cube's body was just trembling.

"I'll get you a passport back to Tokyo, you can tell the others I'm not coming back..."

"Cube don't say those things."

"Gum... i'm a freak.. how can you love this?" Cube said.

Gum stared at her and smiled.

She caressed her cheek.

"I love you for you, not your body."

 **You are the love I never found**

Cube blushed. Her sorrow had finally left her. Gum picks up Cube and places her onto the bed.

 **You are the love I never found**

"Gum, do you really?"

"If I didn't would I be here with you and your... erect member?" She said as she got on the bed.

Cube blinked, she saw her dick, but now, the images aren't coming.

She looked back at Gum and smiled.

"So...would you... AHH!" Goes Cube as Gum stroked her cock.

 **Well I can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel (X2)**

 **Song goes back to 1st verse**

Gum soon brought her mouth over and began to lick her shaft.

"AH, I... AH!"

 **I can taste your innocence, young and sweet like mother made ya**

"From the sound of things you never touched your dick before huh?"

Cube nodded.

 **Everything froze into ice these motherfuckers**

"Well then." Gum takes it whole

 **Just got wicked**

"GAAAAAAHHH!" Yells Cube.

Gum sucked her dick slow and smooth.

"Your mouth really is amazing."

 **Well I can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel (x2)**

The pleasure began to over take Cube as she placed her hands on Gum's head, then she felt something extra.

She looked. It's her breasts.

'I forgot they're that big.' She thought.

"Shit...i'm gonna,... Cum...ahh!"

A string of cum is sprayed onto Gum's face.

"Ah, there's so much of it."

Cube breathes heavy.

"Cube." Goes Gum.

Cube looks and sees her cum all over the girl. Gum then takes some and puts it in her mouth. She swallows.

Cube's mouth hanged.

Gum laid on the bed.

 **Everyone got twisted up, everyone got behind my back and broke it, cause it's my world.**

She spread out her pussy.

"Come, show me your mad fucking skillz with your dick." Gum said.

 **Everyone got twisted up, and all your friends got behind my back and broke it, cause it's my world.**

Cube smiled.

She got on top of Gum. There was a serious blush on Cube's face.

 **Everyone got twisted up, everyone got behind my back and broke it, cause it's my world. (x2)**

"Is this your 1st time with your dick right?"

"Yeah."

"You can go when you're ready."

Cube nodded. She positioned her dick right in front of her pussy.

"I'm nervous." Cube said.

"So am I."

The 2 smile and kiss one another.

"Here I go."

 **2 3 Here I come with the wicked.**

"AAAAHH!"

"FUCK, GGGRRR!"

"HAAA IT'S SO TIGHT!"

Cube pulled her dick out a bit and saw Gum's blood.

The 2 girls had some tears.

"Ready for ya." Goes Gum. Cube nodded.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,haaa!" They both go with each thrust.

 **Well I can't explain this little man, taken over can't explain the way that I feel (X2)**

"Are you alright, fuck you're tight." Cube says.

"Yeah i'm fine, and course i'm tight, you're my 1st dick... Aye!"

Cube soon turned over and Gum was on top, she blinked.

"Ride me." Cube said. Gum nodded and moved at a good pace.

 **You are the love I never found**

"Shit, I love your pussy so much."

"I love your pussy too, and now I'm falling for your dick as well."

 **You are the love I never found**

Gum began to ride harder and harder.

"Shit i'm gonna cum." Goes Cube.

"Me too." Goes Gum

 **Well I can't explain this little man taken over, can't explain the way that I feel (X2)**

"Shit Gum you gotta... get off.. before I..."

"Just cum."

"But... aaaahhh!"

Her dick began to tremble fast.

"YES YES, CUBE!"

"GUM!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Soon loads of semen is sprayed inside Gum.

 **Well I can't explain the way that I**

Both eyes rolled back as the cum begins to overflow out of Gum's pussy and on the bed, even some on the floor.

Gum falls onto Cube.

 **Well I can't explain the way that i**

They look into each others eyes.

"I love you." They say.

They kiss

"Well I can explain the way that I feel."

 **Song ends**

The 2 girls cuddle under the dark covers.

"Gum."

"Yes."

"What's your last name?"

Gum blinked, she then realized she never told her.

"Amai."

Cube smiled.

"Makes sense."

"Well... what's yours..."

Cube looked towards the ceiling.

"Seimei."

Gum blinked.

"Seimei..."

Cube nodded.

"Wait... Seimei... you're one of the seimei family?"

"Yes."

Gum sat up, they were a high recognized group like the Rokkaku only more in the U.S.

"You said your family had a partner ship with the Rokkaku's...?" She said.

Cube sat up.

"Yep, but like I said I forgot what happened."

Cube looked towards one of her windows.

If there was anytime for Gum to know more of Cube it's now.

"Cube... speak to me..."

Cube sighed.

"My life before you was shit, when I was just in elementary, I was given my dick, I was scared of my parents abandoning me so I tired whatever I could to make them happy, all they cared about was themselves and... my siblings... and the Rokkaku's and the our family's position in society... I was worried i'd be forgotten."

"Cube..."

The 2 lock eyes.

"I don't..."

"I want to hear you, please... especially... since what happened at the Rokkaku building."

"Yeah we took out that fuck Goji."

Gum showed a soft face.

"Not only that... I saw... how you acted when you thought I died."

Cube froze.

"I..."

Gum placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cube... I'm still here."

Cube smiled, she's right she still is.

"I want to know, your life."

Cube sighed.

"Middle school... I wanted to make it so I never needed anyone again guess you could say I hit that stage."

"We do hit it early."

Cube smiled, but soon it faded.

"So i did some fight training...But I went to far one day in a fight at school and hurt someone... thus... well yeah... then..."

Cube began to flow tears.

"Cube..."

"Marie."

"Who?"

Cube face was sadden.

"My ex, the one who I thought was my one, came into the picture.. and she... ruined me..."

Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Cube..."

"I used to be a songwriter and singer. I used to do so many things, out of worrying of the future..."

"I knew it." Went Gum.

"But after Marie, I gave up all my songs, everything... I just wanted to disappear.."

"Cube... is that why you became a rudie?"

Cube faced Gum.

"There's many reasons... but Marie was one of the main ones, and my parents... I just wanted to be free... my name is Cube because a cube is like the perfect shape, exact same length on each sides, and my last name means life or existence..."

Gum looked up and down her girlfriend. She was perfect.

"You are perfect, in your own way." Gum said.

Cube blushed.

"You don't know this, but i'm the one who wrote Just Got Wicked." She said,

"You are?"

Cube nod. "Cold were having a contest and I won."

Gum smiled.

"No wonder I like it so much, you're a great songwriter."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

Cube and Gum hugged.

"By the way I have a recording studio upstairs."

"What?"

"Yeah, I got one in that room over there, but that's to prep my arrangements, I do the final stuff up there."

Gum smiled.

"So, now we got me, how about you."

Gum blinked.

"Well... I... have nothing like yours... just felt like living my life different, course my parents didn't like it, but it's my life to live... and in the later parts of school me, beat and tab formed the gg's, once I was done with high school... I skated off, and being a gg became my life...till you came... and now you are part of my life... and I want to spend it all with you." Gum said.

"Sounds like your ready for marriage." Cube joked.

Gum looked to the side.

"Well."

Cube blinked.

"Wait... are you..."

Gum faced her.

"If you're willing."

Cube had full red, and so did Gum, they stared into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"Oh, there's a concert I want to take you too." Cube said.

Gum blinked.

"Really."

Cube nodded.

"So good night love." Cube said. Gum smiled. She kissed her, and Gum lays down.

Cube blushed at her words. She looks at a near dresser with a small black case.

'Maybe tomorrow will be even better than I thought.'

Cube lays down, and soon the 2 go to sleep.

The next day

Cube and Gum arrive at Grind stadium. Home of Grinders F.C.

Cube and Gum see groups of people looking at a stage in the middle of the field. A soccer

"Hey i'm gonna go handle something i'll be right back." Cube said.

Gum crossed her arms.

"Okay."

Cube skated off into the crowd.

Gum sighed, least they got the on the field tickets helps when your a seimei. Though they were cheap.

"Well look who we found." Goes a voice.

Gum turns around and her eyes go wide at 2 people.

"Piranha, Mew?" She goes.

The 2 nod.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well... someone wouldn't drop the talk of being in the U.S so.. here we are." Goes Piranha.

Mew then hugs her arm.

"Thank you." Goes Mew.

"Sure baby."

Gum blinks.

"Wait... baby?"

"Oh... we're dating." Mew goes.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

Mew smiles.

"What.. when..."

"About the same time as you and Cube." Piranha said. "Speaking of Cube where is she.."

"Ah Ciao Gum." Goes a voice.

She looks to her left and sees Rico.

"Oh Mr. De veto." She goes.

"Please, call me Rico, anyway nice to see you again..." He sees Piranha and Mew.

"Wait a minute, is that... Ms, Steel is that you."

Mew and Gum look at Piranha.

"Rico how have you been, how's the business?" She goes.

"Oh, just fine, Gratze... and who's the nice girl on your arm?"

"I'm Mew."

"Ciao Mew, say are you from Tokyo?"

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"Well I had to guess, we've been seeing a lot of people from there, especially Gum here... um where's Cube?"

"Um, she said she had to handle something."

"Hey Hey." Goes a voice.

They look to see a girl coming in all blue skirt and shirt.

"Say aren't you the dj from last night?" Goes Gum.

"Yep, Maranda, nice to meet you Gum." She said.

"Hey Rico."

He waved.

"And... Piranha... no way..."

"Way."

"I haven't seen you since middle school, before you up and vanished."

"Yeah family had some stuff so..."

Soon Marco, Amelie and Sarah arrive.

Meanwhile, Cube zips open a bag and grabs a case. She smiles.

"Thanks for this Combo." She said to herself.

It's been 5 minutes since Cube left. Gum was getting worried.

"She should have been back by now."

"It's only been 5 minutes." Goes Piranha.

"Si, Cube is a smart one." Goes Marco.

"I know my Cube, she would be back by now."

A beat began to play.

Everyone looks to the stage.

"So this concerts a mix of genres right?" Goes Mew. Gum and Piranha nod.

Soon a woman in dark clothes emerges from the stage.

Gum and the others go wide eyed.

"Cube?!" She goes.

 **Starts playing: Shooting stars by Bag raiders... You want my head don't ya lol**

Cube had her head low, as she waits for the beat to drop.

"Cube's gonna sing again?" Goes Sarah.

"Looks that way" Goes Amelie.

"I haven't heard her in years." Goes Rico.

Soon everyone claps to the beat.

Cube smiles at Gum from afar.

Cube: It's late and i'm awake, staring at the wall, open up my window, head falls out the door. No one else around, a shimmer takes my eye, I lift my head, blinded by the sky.

Everyone's dancing.

Cube: Feel my weight in front, following the sound, moves away so fast, falling to the ground. I know there's more to come, jump back to my feet, Now I only see ahead of me, chasing down the street.

As the beat got lower cube got off the stage and skated towards Gum. A red face she had.

"Cube."

"Last night, did you mean what you said?"

"About what."

"Marriage."

Gum goes wide eyed, but soon smiles.

"Yes."

"Then."

Cube got on one knee.

Gum raised an eyebrow.

The others notice Cube on one knee.

"Gum... you've changed my life big time, the day that we kissed each other, I will never forget it, after my near death, your kidnap, another near death, the golden rhino's and Goji... and last night... you made all my pain go away, past and present... there's nothing that can make me feel as special as you make me, I love you, I want to spend my days together with you, grow old, and all that... so I ask you."

She brings out a small case, she opens it.

Gum sees a mossinate ring, sparkling like no tomorrow.

"Gum Amai, will you marry me?"

She goes full red.

"I understand if your not ready."

Gum gulps, they're so young.

But she thinks on everything they've made and been through, and last night. A tear forms. That ring shows that Cube is ready to stay with her, she's made up her mind, but is she ready. She feels her heart beat loudly, she then thinks.

'There's no one i'd rather be with than her.'

She smiles.

"Yes, Yes I will."

Cube puts the ring on her and soon the whole arena screams in cheers.

Cube then grabs Gums hands.

Cube: Gave my love to a shooting star, but she moves so fast, that I can't keep up i'm chasing. I'm in love with a shooting star, but she moves so fast, when she falls then i'll be waiting.

Gum smiled

Cube: Gave my love to a shooting star, but she moves so fast, that I can't keep up i'm chasing. I'm in love with a shooting star, but she moves so fast, when she falls then i'll be waiting.

They press their heads against each other.

Cube: Gave my love to a shooting star, but she moves so fast, that I can't keep up i'm chasing. I'm in love with a shooting star, but she moves so fast, when she falls then i'll be waiting.

They then kiss as the song fades away.

Everyone cheers loudly.

Cube smiles and so does Gum.

She looks at Piranha and Mew. She gives a thumbs up to them.

"Enjoy the concert, lovebirds." She said to the 2 as she skated back to the concert. She waved to the others as well.

Mew blinked, how did she know of them.. unless.

"Puuuranha?" Goes Mew.

"Yeah."

"Did you tell her?"

"Well..."

"You told her and you didn't even tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't mind."

Mew crossed her arms.

Gum smiled at them, then looked back at the stage.

The rest of the concert was great. Cube sung a lot, she sung Sad song by we the kings, lady (Hear me tonight) by Modjo, Rebel Love song by black veil brides , dangerous by the xx, Tip of my tongue by endeverafter, confidential liar by vandettica, Permanent by acceptance, a favor house Atlantic by coheed and cambria, weak and shallow by westland.

She had on a smile. She was feeling like her old self again.

She then had an idea.

She looked at the ones on the instruments. She nod.

They stood.

"Everyone, give my musicians a round of applause."

The musicians had on hoods, they pulled the hoods back.

"OH MY GOD COLD!" Goes the audience.

Behind Cube was Scooter ward, Sam McCandless, Lindsay Manfredi, Nick Coyle and Terry Balsamo.

No one had any idea how she got them to come.. oh wait duh.

"It's time to finish up, and we know how." She said.

Everyone cheer.

Then the band cold went "GIVE IT UP FOR THE ORIGINAL!"

 **Starts playing: Just got wicked**

Everyone cheered, and blinked at the same time.

"Wait they said original?" Goes Mew.

Gum smiled.

Cube looked at Cold and then back at the crowd, she saw Gum.

'Here we go.'

Cube: I can taste your innocence, young and sweet like mother made ya, everything froze into ice these motherfuckers.

Cube: JUST GOT WICKED!

The stadium erupted.

Cube looked at Scooter, she nodded.

Cube. Scooter: Well I can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel (x2)

Gum clasped her hands together.

"That's my girlfriend." She said.

Cube: Well everyone got twisted up, and everyone got behind my back and broke it, cause it's my world. Everyone got twisted up, and all your frineds got behind my back and broke it cause it's my world. Everyone got twisted up, and everyone got behind my back and broke it cause it's my world. EVERYONE GOT TWISTED UP, AND EVERYONE GOT BEHIND MY BACK AND BROKE IT CAUSE IT'S MY WORLD!

Everyone felt that scream. Oh the chills.

Cube formed a smirk.

Cube: 2, 3 here I come with the wicked!

Cube: Well I can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel (x2)

Cube looked at the crowd and nodded to Gum. Gum skated near the stage.

Cube smiled at her woman.

Cube: You are the love I never found (X2)

She extends her hand, and pulls Gum up to the stage.

Cube: well I can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the what that I feel (X2)

She and Gum lock eyes. Gum moves closer to her.

Cube: Well I can't explain the way that I (X2)

They both smile.

Cube, Gum: Well I can't explain the way that I, feel

The 2 girls kiss as the song ends.

Everyone cheers.

Gum gets off the stage and Cube and Cold bow.

15 minutes later

"That was awesome." Goes Mew.

Piranha nods.

Mew holds Piranha's arm close to her. A little blush can be seen.

Gum looks at her left hand, specifically her left ring finger.

She smiles.

"Hey guys." Goes a voice.

They look to the right, it's Cube.

"Nice job there Cube." Piranha said.

"Thanks."

She looked over at Gum who was blushing.

Cube went over and embraced her.

Gum embraced back.

"Are you sure about that yes?" Goes Cube.

Gum smiles.

"I am."

The 2 break apart.

Then...grumble...

Cube, Gum and Piranha blink. They look at Mew.

"What I'm hungry, aren't you?" She goes.

The 3 of them look at each other, they nod.

"Hey, let's go to De veto's." Piranha said. "And i'll pay for this one."

Cube raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I don't think so, i'll be doing it."

Piranha looked at the goth colored girl.

"I'm thankful that you'll let me pay for you." Piranha went.

"Who's the one with a very rich family?"

"I think me."

"No me."

The other 2 sigh.

"Women... wait." They go.

"Americans." They say as they snap their fingers.

The 2 started to skate off.

"Can you guys to this when we get there?" Gum went.

The 2 girls look at her, then back at each other.

"Save it?" Goes Piranha.

"Save it." Cube says.

The 4 skate for De veto's.

"So, how's your family?" Goes Cube.

"They're great actually..."

Cube looked at the girl.

"Any fears for your relationship?" Cube states.

"Nope, but yours?"

"I don't care what they think of Gum especially with the fact that she's a girl, i'm old enough to choose my life."

Piranha chuckled.

"Geez chill out love."

Cube sighed.

"You're right, let's just go enjoy ourselves." Cube said.

"Yeah, enjoy, relax... you know now that I think about... what would have happened if we switched roles?"

"What?"

"Like my parents did me like your parents did you."

Cube blinked.

"Would we have gotten the girls in our lives now or would it switch, would Gum be mine and mew be yours.." Goes Piranha.

"I don't know, maybe but then again there's a lot to put in, like Combo and those rhino cunts."

"Yeah... and... I wonder if I never left... would our friendship had changed?"

"What do you mean change?"

"Like... would we have fallen in love with one another?"

Cube and Piranha looked at each other. They shrugged.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Cube said.

They finally arrive at De veto's.

Few people were exiting out of the place.

They went in.

"Ciao Rico." Cube goes.

"Ciao Cube. Oh Caio, Gum, Piranha and Mew... What shall you have?"

Cube and Piranha looked at each other.

"A extra large pepperoni please." The 2 went.

"Okay..."

"Right so, i'll pay for it, no worries Cube."

"Um I said I was."

Gum and Mew sighed.

"Don't worry this one is on the house as well." Rico said.

The 2 girls blinked.

"After that performance you deserve it." Rico said.

"Um, Gratze Rico." Cube went. He nods.

The 4 goes to a booth on the left.

Each sitting with their significant other.

"So... a steel Piranha?" Goes Gum.

Piranha nods.

"My family isn't exactly as powerful, rich like Cube's but we're close... our families have known each other for a long time... but my parents had a dislike of what Cube's parents were doing, so we left."

Mew and Gum looked at Cube.

She sighed.

"My forced operation."

They blink.

"She has a dick." Piranha went.

Mew goes wide eyed.

"What?!"

"My parents forced it on me cause I'm gay, I was a kid back then."

"That's not cool."

Cube shrugged.

"I'm over it now, besides I can show Gum a whole new world in bed." Cube winks to her. She blushes.

Mew blinks then looks at Piranha.

She rests her head on her shoulders.

Piranha blushes.

Soon the pizza arrives.

"It's looks amazing." Goes Mew.

The other 3 nods.

Mew goes in 1st.

"Hey Mew it's hot." Goes Piranha.

Munch.

"GAH, my tongue." She goes.

Piranha sighs.

"Purranha!" She goes.

"Should have at least blown it."

Mew gives a stern look.

"What?" Goes Piranha.

Kiss

Cube and Gum blinks.

Mew presses her lips against Piranha and something moves in Piranha's mouth.

After 10 seconds she broke off the kiss.

Piranha glares at her.

"Why you put your tongue in my mouth?" She says.

"My tongue was on fire."

"Could have drunk something?"

Mew crosses her arms.

"Well sorry."

"Oh you'll be sorry alright."

Piranha grabs a pizza slice.

"Eat it!"

Piranha bring the pizza near Mew's mouth.

She moves to the side.

Piranha does it again, and Mew moves again.

"Stop moving!" She goes.

"I said sorry."

Piranha puts the slice down.

"Yeah you did."

Mew smiles.

"But i'm not gonna let you off that easy." Piranha said.

She began to tickle her.

"Ya, no don't,hahahaha..."

Piranha smiles.

Gum blinks.

Cube shows a smirk.

"Uh... gah hahaha.." Goes Gum. Cube begins to tickle her as well.

The ones in the back notice and smiles.

The 2 girls soon stop tickling their girlfriend.

Mew and Cube rests their heads on their lovers.

"All is forgiven." Goes Piranha.

Mew as a little red on her face.

"Thank you." She said. The 2 look at each other and kiss.

A smile appear on both Cube and Gum.

They take their hands into each others.

"I love you." They say as they kiss.

Outside a white sedan car stops in front of the shop.

There's a driver and 2 people inside.

"Go." Goes one of the passengers.

 **Epilogue**

"OKAY SO I BET YOU DON'T BELIEVE THAT STORY HAPPENED HUH?" Goes Professor K.

"YEAH YEAH WHATEVER, BUT WATCH OUT, CAUSE SOMEONE MIGHT HAVE THEIR SIGHTS ON SHIBUYA-CHO AGAIN, AND ON CUBE AND GUM AS WELL."

"REMEMBER ON THE STREETS THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS THE END."

 **Plays near the end of the song: Just got wicked by Cold**

Cube and Gum were in grind square They were on top of the building with the digital computer electrical billboard.

 **Well I can't explain this little man, taken over, can't explain the way that I feel (X2)**

"All done." They say.

They made a piece of Graffiti, it was 2 girls, one in a grim reapers outfit, the other in an angel outfit, the reaper was on the left, the angel on their right, they were back to back and holding their hand. They were smiling with hearts around them.

They sat and admired their work, Gum rested her head on Cube's shoulder.

Cube looked at the woman who brought happiness into her life again. She won't give her up for anything.

 **Well I can't explain the way that i**

"Gum."

"Cube."

 **Well I can't explain the way that i**

"I love you."

Cube takes her left hand and takes Gum's right, showing off their rings. They kiss.

 **Well I can't explain the way that I feel.**

The end.

* * *

 **AND DONE I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG CHAPTER, BUT I'M GLAD TO HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY, I KNOW THIS COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER, I KNOW AND I CAUGHT YOU GUYS OFF WITH PIRANHA AND MEW HUH, WELL... UM THAT'S THAT, OH QNA...WELL I GOT NO QUESTIONS BUT I'LL JUST PUT OUT A FEW ANYWAY.**

 **Why was the story made?**

 **I stated it in chapter 1 how I use Cube and Gum a lot and also Gum's testing Cube to see what she got helped out as well, also when you play as either of them, and they stand still on the map, they do the same animation.**

 **Why the last 2 chapters seem... ya know a bit cringy?**

 **Some love stories are cringy, but it's the songs I used I should have just kept it short but that's what it came to.**

 **Was the story going a different route in the end.**

 **Ah yes, there was just gonna be 12 chapters and the last one was gonna have 1 sex scene but I thought, I should add a little more... yeah and look how this turned out.**

 **Where there any forced changes to the story like how it was being written?**

 **Well I was writing on the website instead of word so I lost loads of the last chapter, so yeah...**

 **So there's gonna be a sequel?**

 **Yes, but I don't know when I was to be done with this by Christmas but as you can see, new years... um for the sequel i'm gonna have an outline for each chapter to keep it organized.**

 **Is there anything you wish you could do differently?**

 **Finished this earlier, I have a lot of other stories to finish.**

 **You mention something about the 2 songs used in chapter 12?**

 **Yes, those are story themes for the sequels... well shit.**

 **Sequels?**

 **The last chapter and this one gave foreshadowing of the sequels... Yeah i'm not that good at set ups for stories, especially hiding secrets.**

 **Those songs you used, why did you make it seemed like it was written by Cube.**

 **K this is easy, for the plot, if I say by Cube or something... it's for the story, irl she hasn't written these... well I don't know of her voice actress.**

 **Well you include Jet set radio future when you are able?**

 **Yes, but I'm a bit worry cause I've been poking around, Cube got some hate, and yes I don't know why, i'll find out on my own time.**

 **How long till the sequel comes out?**

 **Either the 1st week of January or this week. I haven't written it yet, I may start when I upload this and I know what's going to happen but I don't know how long it will be, maybe 15 chapters.**

 **Ever thought of making your fanfics into animation or comics?**

 **I'm sure a lot of people would like to do that, but copyright is an issue for me, cause of me using music.**

 **What rating would you give your story?**

 **Honestly a 7 or a 6. I could have describe a lot better and i'm sure the futanari was a shut down for you all, i'm sorry that's how it went in my mind.**

 **And I think that's that, if I can update anything i'll do it but until then, sayonara and remember what Professor K said, in the streets there's no such thing as the end.**

 **Now excuse me as I go and make these 2 on the sims**

.

.

.

.

This is the communication center to all remaining Golden rhinos, WE WILL GET OUR REVENGE.

.

.

.

Cube, Gum, Mew and Piranha were doing a game of one up.

A white sedan was driving down the street and pulls up near an apartment building next to the hot dog stand.

The back right window goes down, there's 2 people in the back, a woman with medium long hair and a man with a short cut.

They see the 4 skating around. They notice the girls are holding hands.

They look at Cube mainly.

"Alright I can match that." Goes Mew.

Piranha crosses her arms.

Gum rests her head on Cube's shoulder.

They smile at each other and quickly kiss each other.

"Mr, and Mrs. Seimei?" Goes the driver.

"Drive." They go.

The white sedan drives off. Cube looks at the where the sedan was. She stares at the spot.

"Cube." Goes Gum.

Cube faces her girlfriend.

"You're turn." She said.

"Alright."

She looks at the spot where the car was one more time.

'I got a bad feeling.'

The 2 in the sedan cross their arms.

They nod towards each other.

"We're here Cube."


End file.
